A New Beginning An Old Life
by ENSIGN
Summary: A Inuyasha and Harry Potter Crossover. After the final battle Kagome is returned to her time where she discover a whole new life. Abandoned. My first ever fic and a pretty pitiful attempt.
1. The End And The Beginning

A New Beginning, An Old Life  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Summary: This is a crossover of Inuyasha and Harry Potter. It takes place after the final battle with Naraku and at the start of the seventh year of the Harry Potter book. Shippou had left the group to protect Satsuki. By the way Kikyou is already dead, since so many people out there hate her guts, my self included.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, although I borrow Sango on certain evenings. (No offence Miroku).  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-A lone Sango stands waiting on an empty stage set, and a very impatient ENSIGN walks in-  
  
ENSIGN: Hey where's everyone? -Looks around the stage set-  
  
Sango: Sorry but they aren't here yet.  
  
ENSIGN: And why not?  
  
Sango: Something about Inuyasha not letting Kagome go through the well.  
  
ENSIGN: Let me guess, he wants to go shard hunting again.  
  
Sango: yup.  
  
-At that moment the door to the stage set bust open and the rest of the Inu crew comes in arguing-  
  
Inuyasha: Wench, why do we have to go through this stupid act when we should be out there shard hunting?  
  
Kagome: Sit.  
  
-Crash-  
  
Kagome: -Walking over a flattened Inuyasha-. Well if you would let me explain, it seems that this wonderful person has agreed to give us a Shikon shard if we would help him act out a small story he's been writing.  
  
ENSIGN: -Winces at the now vertically challenged Inuyasha- Ah, finally everyone is here. Now are we ready to start?  
  
Kagome: Sure.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
ENSIGN: If you don't agree Inuyasha then you get no shard. -Holds out shard for Inuyasha to see-  
  
Inuyasha: -Draws out Tetsusaiga and rushes ENSIGN- Hand over the shard now or die.  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
-Splat-  
  
ENSIGN: -Winces again- #Shit that's gotta hurt# Thanks Kagome Chan.  
  
Kagome: You're welcome. So are we gonna start or are we gonna stand here sitting Inuyasha for the rest of the day.  
  
-Splat-  
  
ENSIGN: .. #Damn that's gotta really hurt# Erm, yeah, sure. Here are all your scripts and the make up room is over there. -Starts handing out booklets and points to a room at the end of the stage-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1  
The End And The Beginning  
  
-Sengoku Jidai-  
  
Whirlwinds of heated air blasted across the battlefield. Trees were ripped from the ground and the sky itself had turned a deep orange glow from the power unleashed from the magnificent sword.  
  
Suddenly the power and the whirlwinds dispersed as quickly as they had started. Kagome blinked her eyes and took in the devastation cause by the ultimate attack of the Tetsusaiga and her purity arrow. The battlefield, once a lush green meadow was now a barren wasteland. She turned her head towards the half demon that had been partly responsible for all this damage. He was barely holding his ground. Her eyes took in all the wounds that he had received from this final battle. Two deep gashes on his arm and stomach as well as a hole right through his chest, probably caused by one of the giant tentacles that he was battling. Kagome began to wonder if it was just Inuyasha's stubbornness to die or were all demons as resistant to death as he was. It was definitely him, up to now all demons they had encountered had not been able to withstand as much damage as he had.  
  
Inuyasha had been using the Tetsusaiga as his walking stick and it was the only thing that was keeping him upright. The wounds of his body were minor but the poison, miasma, was spreading throughout his body and he was slowly loosing consciousness. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed medical attention, fast. He looked up and saw girl he had fought so hard to protect, Kagome looking right at him, a look of concern and victory was in her eyes. He smiled and uttered one word before the darkness took him.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu cast sits around a television watching what they have done so far-  
  
Inuyasha: That was it? That's was all we came here to do.  
  
ENSIGN: Pretty much for today that is.  
  
Inuyasha: What! You mean that we have to do this again tomorrow?  
  
ENSIGN: Yup.  
  
Inuyasha: No way in hell am I gonna do this again tomorrow!   
  
ENSIGN: -Dodges attack and spins behind Inuyasha before pulling out a nunchaku (Japanese weapon, two wooden baton connected by a string, you know the one Bruce Lee uses) and slams it in to Inuyasha's back sending him into a wall- Well, Inuyasha if you don't like the deal that I made with Kagome Chan. Then how would you like if I made one with you.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn you bastard! -Rushes ENSIGN again-  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
-Splat-  
  
ENSIGN: #Damn, how does he put up with that amount of pain? I am beginning to wonder if he is masochistic.# Thanks Kagome Chan. -smiles at Kagome before turning to the new crater in the floor- #gotta get that fixed# Inuyasha if you can still hear me. Here's a deal I would like to offer you. I have heard that you are in search of the Shikon shards and I have just about a quarter of the jewel here with me and I would like to offer them to you for your services. You may try to take them from me but I daresay that Miss Kagome over there would be very happy about it.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: He means yes.  
  
ENSIGN: Anyway, Our work here is done for today so pack up everyone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Authors note: There I have finished my first chapter for my first ever Inuyasha and Harry Potter fan fiction. My sister is threatening me that she will kill me if I leave any cliff hangers. But both you and I know that cliff hangers are what make stories interesting don't you?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Two very rich ladies do though.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu cast walks in the studio with the exception of Sango-  
  
Inuyasha: Where is that stupid Idiot now? I want to get this over with fast.  
  
-ENSIGN pops out from one of the makeup rooms-  
  
ENSIGN: Inuyasha if you wanted to do this fast then I would suggest that you take time remembering your lines and also learning how to control your attacks. Yesterday scene had to be redone more than 8 times because you kept on destroying the camera.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
ENSIGN: Is it me, or does he have a monosyllabic vocabulary when it comes to answering my questions?  
  
Miroku: Come to think about it, he does have a very limited vocabulary. By the way why didn't me and Sango have anything to do yesterday? ENSIGN: Oh yes you did. You were in the background of the first chapter.  
  
Miroku: But I didn't get to say anything.  
  
Inuyasha: All you ever say is "would you like to bear my child".  
  
ENSIGN: Quite true. But you see I only needed Kagome Chan and Inuyasha for this story, but how could I turn down Kagome Chan when she asked me if she could bring along a friend.  
  
Miroku: I'm hurt. Does that mean that you wouldn't need me here anymore?  
  
ENSIGN: Erm, maybe I could use you today.  
  
Miroku: Is it me or are we one character short today?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, where's Sango?  
  
ENSIGN: Oh Sango, she came early today and she's somewhere in the kitchen making lunch for everyone.  
  
Everyone but ENSIGN: O_o;  
  
Kagome: Sango is making lunch?  
  
ENSIGN: Yeah, anyway lets get on with the show.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2  
The End  
  
-Still in Sengoku Jidai-  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome screamed, while running towards him.  
  
Miroku and Sango had already reached him by the time she got there.  
  
"Miroku is he alright? How is he?" Kagome demanded while shaking the monk.  
  
"I don't know but we have to get him back to the village quick."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-One hour later back at Kaede's hut-  
  
"How is he, is he going to make it, Kaede?" asked a frantic Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure child, I have already administered the antidote but his condition doesn't seem to be getting better."  
  
"Kagome." Came a weak voice from beside Kagome.  
  
Everyone in the hut froze at that moment. The person who reacted first was Kagome who spun around to face him.  
  
"Inuyasha, your alright." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Please everyone, may I have a private talk with Kagome?"  
  
With that everyone left the hut leaving the two of them to their conversation.  
  
"So how do you feel Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while placing a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Not good at all." Was the reply. "It seems that that Bastard used more poison than he normally does. I don't think I'm gonna make it."  
  
"No you have to, your to stubborn to die."  
  
"How are the others, you seem pretty fine?" He whispered.  
  
Kagome could sense it. His life force was slipping away and his youki was getting weaker.  
  
"Miroku is fine, his Kazaana is gone and he couldn't wait to get his hands on Sango again."  
  
"Feh! That stupid curse should have stayed so the world would be one pervert short." Was his weak reply.  
  
"Inuyasha you should rest."  
  
"No, you and I know that I wouldn't make it through the night and there is something that I must tell you before I go"  
  
"Naraku is still alive and he is still out there. After the battle I could still feel a very faint trace of his youki. It was weak but it was still there. Promise me that you will not tell the others about this and I want you to return to your time."  
  
"No. You will not die and we will continue to search for him" Kagome was sobbing between her words.  
  
"No, don't, you are no match for him."  
  
There was silence for the next few moments where Kagome held his hand a sat beside him crying. Inuyasha seem deep in thought.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He looked straight into her eyes. They were full of sorrow and a slight hint of desperation.  
  
"I love you." With those last words his eyelids slid close. His breathing stopped and his youki diminished. All that was left was a smile on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too." Was all she could say before she broke down.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That was the way the rest found her. Sobbing and mumbling to herself while clutching the now dead Inuyasha in her arms.  
  
The next day Inuyasha's funeral was held underneath the God Tree. Inuyasha lay upon a platform of wood with the now complete Shikon No Tama in his hands. Kagome had left during Miroku's prayers and before the platform was set on fire.  
  
Here she sat in the corner of Kaede's hut balled up in a foetal position, crying silently to herself. A shadow appeared before her. Kagome refused to look up to see who it was. She felt an arm placed upon her back and she was pulled into the embrace of none other of Sango.  
  
Here they both sat. Sango holding and comforting Kagome while she cried to herself silently.  
  
Suddenly and aura of radiance started to envelope Kagome. Sango immediately pushed herself away when she realised what was happening. She watched is awe as the priestess stood up and flash a smile.  
  
Kagome knew what was going on. The Shikon Jewel was now completely burnt and she was now returning to her time. She looked Sango straight in the eye before saying. "Goodbye Sango, tell that perverted monk I said goodbye. Also if Shippou ever comes around tell him that I would miss him the most. Last of all, thank you.  
  
With that she faded from view and appeared in the courtyard of her family's shrine.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Inuyasha: What! I died? -Turns and gives deaths look at ENSIGN-  
  
ENSIGN: Erm. didn't you like it?  
  
Inuyasha: Why you Bastard!  
  
-Makes sure that Kagome isn't in sight before taking a slash at ENSIGN-  
  
-ENSIGN dodges Inuyasha's iron claw and pulls out his nunchaku only to have it sliced and diced-  
  
ENSIGN: Shit you broke my favourite weapon.  
  
Inuyasha: That's not all I'm gonna be breaking.  
  
-Dashes towards a now defenceless ENSIGN-  
  
Kagome: Sit boy! Honestly I go to the rest room for only a minute and you start to kill people.  
  
-Crash-  
  
ENSIGN: -Wipes sweat of forehead- #That was close# -Looks at Kagome chew Inuyasha out- Oh well looks like that's it for today.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: Yay I have finished my second chapter and I actually got my sister a hand phone for her birthday to get her off my back. I never knew that 13 year olds could still be irritating.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. A New Life

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha; I really wish I did though. Hey Takahashi, are you reading this, if you are please send me an email and loan me the rights to Inuyasha for one day as my birthday present. Please, please, please. By the way my birthday is on the 11th of September, so is my brother's. Quite unlucky huh?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Both Kagome and Inuyasha Walk into the studio, all the necessary equipment is out and lights are turned on. The only thing missing is ENSIGN-  
  
Kagome: Erm Inuyasha? Is it me or are we missing a particular director?  
  
Inuyasha: The idiot has probably gone and walked off a cliff for all we know.  
  
Kagome: Hey that's mean. Aren't you the least bit worried that he isn't here at all? I mean, he is always early.  
  
Inuyasha: I couldn't care less about what he does in the morning.  
  
-ENSIGN runs in to the studio from a side door-  
  
ENSIGN: Greetings. Sorry that I am a bit late today something came up. Hey, may I ask why Inuyasha is here? I don't need him here.  
  
Inuyasha: And why not bastard?  
  
ENSIGN: Erm.. I don't know.. maybe it has something to do with you being DEAD.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you ass. -Draws Tetsusaiga and slashes at ENSIGN-  
  
ENSIGN: -Dodges Inuyasha's initial attack and draws out a katana, which no one seemed to have noticed was hanging at his hip- If you want a fight Puppy, I am more than ready to have one with you.  
  
-Both ENSIGN and Inuyasha rush at each other and the sounds of swords clashing can be heard outside the studio walls-  
  
ENSIGN: Can't we just call this a draw? Considering that we have a movie to make and it seems that we are evenly matched.  
  
Inuyasha: No way in hell. That stupid sword doesn't stand a chance against my Tetsusaiga. -Suddenly appears in front of ENSIGN with a burst of speed and slashes downwards-  
  
ENSIGN: #Shit# -Raises his katana to block the speedy charge only have it broken by the powerful blow of the Tetsusaiga- #Oh fuck# -Immediate jump backwards to avoid begin sliced down the middle- Crap. It would seem that my puny katana isn't a match for your Tetsusaiga Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Your damn right it isn't, human. -Raises the Tetsusaiga above his head and brings it down with all his might- Tetsusaiga (Destruction).  
  
-The ground in front of Inuyasha explode and a burst of orange light and a streak of orange flames hurtles towards ENSIGN-  
  
ENSIGN: #Hell no# -Jumps out of the way in time- What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?  
  
Inuyasha: That's the idea. -Smiles at ENSIGN and raises Tetsusaiga again-  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
  
-Crash-  
  
Inuyasha: Wench!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
-Crash-  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
-Crash-  
  
ENSIGN: Well from the looks of things, I think that the battle of ENSIGN has turned to the battle of Kagome. #I wonder how long he is going to last this time# So anyway on with the show.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3  
A New Life?  
  
-Present day at the Higurashi Shrine-  
  
The hottest day of summer was so far drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the Higurashi Shrine. Cars which were normally gleaming were now covered by a thin layer of dust and the lawn which were once emerald green were now turning a shade of yellow for the uses of hose pipes had been banned due to the recent drought. Deprived of their usual car washing and lawn watering the inhabitants of the Higurashi Shrine had retreated to bask in the wonders of modern times namely; air condition. The only person left outside was a young girl, now the age eighteen. Dressed in a miko's robes with a white houri and black hakama, she sat up within the branches of the Goshinboku (God Tree), taking in all the sounds and the very aura of the world around her.  
  
"This is the life." Thought Higurashi Kagome as she stretched her hands and legs up in the tree. A full two years had passed since she had been sent back to her time. Two months after the incident she had decided the quit school due to her falling grades and decided to train to become a miko. However what she planned was interrupted when a so called distant relative of hers showed up. He claimed that he was her granduncle trice removed. When she met him Kagome had wondered what was so special about her that someone she was hardly related to came looking for her.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened that day.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a fine Sunday morning and Kagome was sweeping the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. This had become a daily routine and she didn't mind it one bit, it was supposed to be part of her miko training but she was having doubts that it was just her grandfather's way of getting her to do his chores. Anyway, the day was just like any other day, people came up the steps, bowed to her, and continued on to the shrine, either to receive a blessing for their new baby or to obtain an amulet for good luck. What was different this day was that around the time she had gotten to the bottom of the steps a man approached her.  
  
Kagome had immediately noticed the man not for the unusual half moon glasses he wore or his four foot long greyish beard or even the long black coat he wore over his business like suit, no it was his aura that she noticed. His aura was strong, very strong. It was neither spiritual nor demonic, it was something else. An aura that Kagome had sensed on few occasions surrounding certain people. She had dismissed that feeling for something to do with the weird fashion sense those people held, but now she was proven wrong. This man's aura was stronger than most of the people she felt it from.  
  
By now the man was about three feet from her. She could see the age and wisdom upon his facial features. She could sense it; he was old, abnormally old, probably over 150 years. The man broke her train of thought when he said.  
  
"Miss Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" with a slight twinkle in his eyes before bowing to her.  
  
"That would be me." Kagome answered bowing.  
  
"Would it be possible for us to take this conversation somewhere private, it's quite important." He asked still with the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Sure, If you would follow me" She said before leading him to a secluded area of the shrine.  
  
"I assume that you aren't here for an exorcism, are you?" Kagome asked when they had reached their destination.  
  
The man chuckled. "I daresay my school could do with one, but that is not the point of this visit."  
  
"What is it you want then?"  
  
"I come to inform you that I have been monitoring your activities for the past few months and that your skills would prove useful in my line of work."  
  
"And what line of work might that be? Mister. ."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore and my line of work is wizardry."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yeah she remember her meeting with the man clearly now. He was supposedly a very famous and powerful wizard. He had immediately begun teaching her the basics of wizardry after had had a private talk with both her mother and grandfather. Her grandfather didn't believe him until he pulled out what looked like a wand and shot birds out from the tip of it.  
  
Kagome still couldn't believe it was all true till this day. She lived in a world of wizards, witches, dragons and other legendary creatures. Her uncle as she called him had brought her tonnes of books about their world and had managed to teach her seven years of magic in only one year. Not bad for a crash course she thought.  
  
She now knew about the whole Harry Potter business and how her uncle had found out about her in the beginning. Apparently he had been doing a lot of research into Voldermort's past and found out he had been defeated before by none other than a Kagome Higurashi. It would seem that her so called demon hunting days had been recorded in an ancient scroll complete with coloured drawings by a certain Kaede and Shippou. Now that was a surprise. She had outright laughed when Dumbledore had told her he at first wasn't sure the scroll was genuine because crayons hadn't been invented at that time, let alone be in Japan.  
  
During the time she trained under Dumbledore she had told him all about her travels and now they had concluded that Lord Voldermort was indeed a reincarnated Naraku. He has regained all his memories and was back at his usual hobby "World Domination".  
  
"Kagome, lunch is ready dear." Her mother called out breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Coming mum." Yelled Kagome before leaping down from the tree and heading for her house. Little did Kagome know that this lunch was going to be one that she would remember as well.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-ENSIGN sits upon a director's chair looking at Kagome tending to a very bruised and flattened looking Inuyasha-  
  
ENSIGN: So Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I only needed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: Oh don't mind him. He's just sore after all the sits I gave him today.  
  
-Splat-  
  
Inuyasha: ..  
  
Kagome: Oh my god! Inuyasha are you all right? I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to do that.  
  
Inuyasha: ..  
  
ENSIGN: I think you gave him one sits too many and he's out cold. So what were you going to say?  
  
Kagome: -Sighs, now resting an out cold Inuyasha on her lap and tweaking his ears- He wouldn't let me come here on my own and insisted that he follow me.  
  
ENSIGN: Now that is one seriously jealous dog demon. Imagine crossing time just to check up on someone. Anyway that's all for today folks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: I'm tired of studying for University, can't I just find a magic lamp, rub it get three wishes. Hmm. . I wish for Inuyasha and Harry Potter to be mine. Then I wish for the genie to be free. If you want me to update I want at least a few reviews.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter but I do own the mangas and anime and posters and models and songs and I can't remember what else I bought. . oh yeah trading cards.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-The Inuyasha gang with the exception of Sango are walking towards the well on their way to ENSIGN's studio-  
  
Kagome: Thank you for escorting us to the well Miroku.  
  
Miroku: No problem my lady it is my pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right, I think it's because Sango isn't in the village and the only girl that is available to you is Kagome.  
  
Miroku: Yup. How did you guess?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: -Rolls eyes- @_@. Well duh!  
  
Kagome: Come to think of it. Is it me or is Sango hardly around these days?  
  
Miroku: You're right. She hasn't been around lately. She leaves early in the morning and only comes back late at night.  
  
-Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks and starts to sniff the air-  
  
Kagome: What is it Inuyasha? Youkai?  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru.  
  
-The entire group runs towards the clearing where the well is located to see ENSIGN leaning against the well holding a four foot package wrapped in cloth and waving to a now departing Sesshoumaru-  
  
Inu gang: O_o;  
  
ENSIGN: Oh hi everyone, ready to go?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell was Sesshoumaru doing here?  
  
ENSIGN: Oh he came to drop off something for me.  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru dropping something off for a human. Yeah right.  
  
ENSIGN: Well believe what you want. Coming?  
  
-ENSIGN jumps into the well leaving behind a really confused Inu Gumi-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 4  
Hogwarts?  
  
"Mamma, could you please pass the pickles?"  
  
"Sure dear."  
  
"Do you know the history behind these pickles?"  
  
"Yeah sure we do they were bought at the store down the road."  
  
". . . Erm, well, then do your know the history of pickle making?"  
  
The sounds of a normal Higurashi lunch filled the room. Grandpa Higurashi brings up the history of just about everything on the dinner table. Kagome correcting him, Souta talking about his latest computer games and Mrs Higurashi trying to calm everyone down. Yes, indeed this was the scene of a perfectly normal Higurashi lunch. It pretty normal up to the point when a load tapping sound was heard on the kitchen window.  
  
Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the window. There perched upon the flower box outside the window was a bright red phoenix. Kagome eyes immediately widened with surprise. Phoenixes were extinct now in Japan and the last remaining few were to be found in China. What in the world was a phoenix doing right outside her window. "It surely couldn't be his", thought Kagome, "I haven't even heard from him in the last six months." By the time Kagome was out of her induced stupor, Mrs Higurashi had already opened the window and immediately the phoenix had deposited a parcel attached with a letter right into Kagome's lap before disappearing in a burst of flames.  
  
Kagome was none to say the least, surprised. She hadn't heard from uncle Dumbledore for six months and now this? Looking up from the still wrapped parcel in her lap, she saw that three pair of eyes was upon her.  
  
"What?" Kagome stuttered, rather intimidated by the three looks of curiosity that were upon her.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it? Or are you just going to hold it till Christmas?" Souta chipped  
  
Kagome immediate ripped the envelope open a read it out load to everyone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
From the Desk of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Member of the International Conference of Wizards  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
How are you doing so far, I hope that you are practicing your spells and training your miko powers. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see nor write to you for a while but I have been rather busy with the Ministry of Magic. I don't think you have heard but Lord Voldermort has been increasing his activities over here in Europe lately. Apparently he isn't that interested in the east yet.  
  
Anyway, how Souta, hope he hasn't destroyed his eyes yet with those computer games. I still find it amazing how muggles can cope without magic. How's your mother, I really miss her cooking, I daresay that the house elves over here haven't been able reach your mother's standards of oden and Japanese cuisine. Say hi to your granddad for me and tell him I miss his amusing tales of ancient Japan.  
  
Last of all I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favour. I was wondering if it wouldn't be a hassle if you would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don't worry you wouldn't be a student, you know more than enough spells to have graduated. What I really want is to offer you the job of Defence of the Dark Arts. I know that you most probably heard that all of my previous professors have not been able to last the year. Don't worry about it. Of all the past professors with the exception of Lupin I personally think they suck.  
  
I have included in the parcel that I sent your timetable, robes, a few books that you might need and your train ticket for King Cross Station Platform nine and three quarters. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't send you a portkey, the school is now enchanted to resist portkeys and only professors can use flue powder. You would be able to use the fireplace once you have been announced as a professor, which is if you accept my offer.  
  
You can get to King Cross Station by making a portkey with your wand (I hope your cat hasn't eaten it yet. What was his name Buyo?). Don't worry about the Ministry of Magic, I have already told them about the use of the portkey. Also the train leaves for Hogwarts in two weeks time.  
  
By the way I also included your late birthday present in the package.  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your really old uncle Dumbledore.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome finished reading the letter and looked up to see her brother and granddad looking at her stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cool! My sister is gonna teach magic."  
  
"Someone actually enjoys my tales?"  
  
"I think it's really nice of your granduncle to give you the job."  
  
Kagome couldn't really catch the rest of the babble that came after the first three comments. Finally one of Souta's questions did get trough though.  
  
"So what's your present?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Why don't you open it then?" commented Mrs Higurashi as she was doing the dishes.  
  
Kagome ripped open the parcel to find and smaller one the size of a mug also wrapped in brown paper sitting right on top of everything else. Attached to it was a note.  
  
"Happy belated birthday Kagome, I hope you like your present, you can use it to reply my letter. It will only take one week I think." Kagome read in her mind.  
  
"What did he mean by one week?" she thought as she ripped open the package to find a small egg. Instantly the egg began to glow. Kagome instantly recognised this as a stasis spell being broken. Putting the egg on the table, Kagome and the rest watch the egg hatch. A thin line ran down the egg a faint screech was heard. Suddenly the egg erupted in a burst of flames and where an egg once stood now perched a baby phoenix.  
  
"Kawai!" Commented Mrs Higurashi as she picked of the baby phoenix to give it a squeeze.  
  
"Mum, you are killing the poor thing, now gimme the bird so that I may go pack"  
  
"What for?" Asked Souta still eating his noodles  
  
"Didn't you hear, I'm going to Hogwarts and I'm going to need a few things?" With that Kagome took the bird from her mother and ran up the stairs to her bedroom with the parcel.  
  
"I take it that we wouldn't be seeing her for a while?" Asked grandpa. "Looks like I have to go think up some new diseases."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Yay I am going to Hogwarts, does this mean that I get to play Quidditch.  
  
ENSIGN: I don't think so. I remembered that you can only play if you are on the team and a student.  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
Inuyasha: Who in the world is this Harry Potter guy?  
  
Kagome: A really famous kid wizard who could probably kick your furry butt.  
  
Inuyasha: My butt is not furry!  
  
Kagome: It's a figure of speech.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
-ENSIGN moves to sit in the corner of the studio to polish his new katana that he just got-  
  
ENSIGN: Well I think that's all for today folks. Inuyasha is arguing with Kagome and I'm busy getting used to my new sword. Man am I gonna get Inuyasha's ass the next time he tries something.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: Yeah I know that I said I shall only update if I got more reviews but since I am feeling so happy I have updated.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Roses are red and violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha so you don't sue. Imagine how many Potter books they've sold. Too bad I don't own. -Sniff-.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inuyasha walks into the studio followed by Kagome-  
  
Kagome: Don't you find it weird that whenever we ask Sango where she has gone she immediately tries to find something distracting and changes the subject.  
  
Inuyasha: What that bitch does is none of my concern  
  
Sango: I heard that idiot, Hiraikotsu.  
  
-A giant boomerang crashed through the wall and smacks Inuyasha hard behind his head-  
  
Inuyasha: -Massages head- What the hell was that for bitch?  
  
Kagome: Sango, is that you? Are you in the make up room? What are you doing here?  
  
-Sounds of scrambling are heard from the room before Sango emerges through the hole in the wall. ENSIGN step out through the door instead-  
  
ENSIGN: -Sigh- Looks like I have to call the repair man in again. I should be getting discounts for all the damage this place gets.  
  
Sango: Hi Kagome Chan, -Gives death look to Inuyasha- hi Inu baka.  
  
Inuyasha: Hump!  
  
ENSIGN: Oh my god! Did he just use some other means of answering other than Feh or Keh?  
  
Sango: I believe that you are right.  
  
Kagome: So Sango are you going to answer my question to why you are here.  
  
ENSIGN: She ran out of purple eye shadow and so she came here to get some freebies.  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
ENSIGN: Anyway since we are a bit late, Kagome why don't you go to the make up room. Inuyasha would you please accompany her, I'm sure that the make up artist will be here in no time.  
  
-Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the make up room-  
  
ENSIGN: That was close.  
  
Sango: You can say that again.  
  
ENSIGN: That was close. Anyway on with the show.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5  
The Hogwart's Express  
  
-Platform Nine and Three Quarters Two Weeks Later-  
  
Kagome had easily gotten to the train station as the portkey she created made her appear on the other side of the barrier and right I front of the train. She was dressed with Hogwart's robes over her traditional miko dress. She took in her surroundings, she was standing in front of an ancient locomotive and there were children all over the place. Some of them seemed a bit depressed while other were laughing and smiling. She was so concentrated on looking at the students that she didn't notice a young girl coming from behind her at a breakneck speed.  
  
Kagome felt someone slam into her back knocking her over. By the time Kagome had regained her sense of direction the girl had helped her to her feet.  
  
"Awfully sorry, Miss, It's my bad actually. Didn't look where I was going. Lena Colewick the name, what's yours? I haven't seen you before are you new." The girl extended her hand.  
  
"Kagome, yeah I'm new. You wouldn't know where the baggage compartment is would you?" Kagome asked while shaking her hand.  
  
"Really! Oh sorry. It's that way." She pointed towards a direction before running off muttering something about lateness.  
  
Since she had gotten directions to where the baggage compartment was, Kagome loaded all her luggage she sat down in one of the many compartments and looked out the open window. She was beginning to enjoy the soft feeling of stroking Shorin's her fully grown phoenix's feathers when she noticed a particular group of seventh years.  
  
"Hey! Hurry up! The train is going to depart anytime now!" A red haired boy shouted to his companions as they appeared through a wall.  
  
He was rushing along the platform, followed by another boy and a girl. Each of them was pushing a trolley, two of which had large birdcages, containing owls of all birds, on them while the other had a large cat resting peacefully on the baggage. Kagome watched them unload their luggage into the train and enter her section of the train.  
  
Kagome turned towards her door as she heard voices coming from outside.  
  
"Don't bother looking down there Harry, all the other prefects compartments are probably full by now."  
  
"I still can't believe that you made prefect Harry!"  
  
"Well I ain't surprised, although he is two years late though."  
  
"Well it looks like we have to take this one right here. Too bad that it is so near to the one the Draco's gang is in."  
  
"Hey Harry where ya going?"  
  
"Going to go check the other Compartments, I don't like sitting this close Draco."  
  
"Hear hear."  
  
"I bet you galleon that he has gone to look for Cho."  
  
"No thank you I am not as stupid as Ludo Bagman as to make bets that I know I can't possibly win."  
  
"I guess we can trust him that he wouldn't get in trouble. It's not like he's gone to ask her to bear his child or anything. Ow, that hurt, what was that for?"  
  
"That was for making a sick comment."  
  
Kagome smiled, the other boy's words had reminder her of a certain perverted monk. Hopefully he wouldn't be as perverted though. At that moment the compartment door opened to reveal a red headed boy with freckles and a brunette with sleek shoulder length hair. Both of them were wearing prefect's robes over what seemed to be muggle clothes.  
  
"Oh, I'm truly sorry; I thought this compartment was unoccupied. Do you mind if we joined you?" Asked the red headed boy that Kagome now identified as Ronald Weasley.  
  
"No it's alright. I'm the only one in this compartment and I wouldn't mind some company. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
"You know who we are? I don't remember seeing you before, are you a transfer student from another school?" Questioned a very surprised Hermione.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Well it wouldn't hurt to lie to them a bit." She thought.  
  
"Cool a transfer student. We don't get much of them at Hogwarts. Where are you from Miss . .? Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome and I'm from Japan."  
  
"Bloody hell, is that what I think it is?" Exclaimed Ron suddenly noticing Kagome's Phoenix and pointing at it.  
  
"It's phoenix. I got her for my birthday present this year."  
  
"How do you know about us anyway?" Hermione asked after they were done petting and stroking the phoenix.  
  
"I have heard rumours about you two. The two companions of Harry Potter who follow him everywhere."  
  
"You don't believe all those Rumours do you?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"Only the one that you two follow Harry wherever he goes, why?"  
  
"Hermione got on the bad side of a reporter a few years back and some really nasty rumours started to fly, that's all." Answered Ron.  
  
"Oh, by the way are you gonna stand by the door the whole journey or are you gonna sit and tell me about your school." Kagome said while gesturing for them to sit opposite her.  
  
The journey continued with Ron telling Kagome about the different houses and subject that were at Hogwarts, while Hermione corrected him whenever he made any mistakes. Throughout the conversation Kagome had noticed that Ron's hand had somehow snaked its way around Hermione's waist. Seemingly Hermione didn't mind.  
  
"Hmm, how cute they are a couple." Kagome thought.  
  
Sometime during their conversation the compartment door opened and boy with jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead entered followed by a girl with long black hair tied up in a pony tail. Both of them were wearing prefect robes as well.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, hello Cho. Let me introduce you to our transfer student Kagome Higurashi, Kagome, Harry Potter and Cho Chang." Introduced Ron.  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione! You changed your hair style. You look so much prettier now. I'm sure Ron must be very glad." Said Cho in surprise.  
  
This resulted in blushes coming from both Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Huh? You mean her hair wasn't like this before." Kagome asked looking at Cho.  
  
"Nope it used to be really bushy until I found a recipe for permanent hair straightening potion." Hermione answered for Cho.  
  
The journey continued pretty much uneventful with small talk between the gang and Harry about what they had done that summer. The lunch cart came past their compartment and Harry bought everyone a small pile of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries and cauldron cakes. Kagome was halfway trough her third pumpkin pastry when the group's conversation was interrupted by a now occasional visit from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So I see that you haven't been killed yet, Potter. What a pity." He started with the normal insult. Then he shifted his attention to Kagome. "Hey! Who have you got there, Potter? A new addition to your pitiful group?"  
  
"Stuff off Malfoy! You know how many hexes I know. You don't want tentacles growing from your face now do you?" threatened Harry drawing out his wand.  
  
"Hey Crabbe, Goyle, have you seen her before?" Malfoy asked ignoring Harry's threat.  
  
"Err ...... nope." The two idiots replied.  
  
Draco had now turned his attention towards Kagome. "You girl had better stay away from these mudbloods and muggle lovers if you know what's good for you."  
  
Kagome immediately gave a death look towards Malfoy that would have made even Sesshoumaru proud. "It is none of your business who I hang out with Mr. Malfoy." Kagome said with a snarl that only Draco had noticed.  
  
"Fine, Come on. They're not worth our time." Malfoy muttered uncertainly, seeming a bit too glad to get away. Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione were now gaping at the Kagome.  
  
"Wow, what in the world spooked him." Ron finally commented breaking the silence.  
  
"Me, I just gave him one of my death looks. Nothing special really, just scares to pants off any one who gets on my ..." Kagome was interrupted when the train suddenly came to a halt and she suddenly felt a dark aura surrounding her.  
  
Everyone in the compartment went quiet as well. Apparently they had also sensed it. Kagome focused his miko powers around them and detected that the source was from the engine room. It was being emitted by three individuals. They didn't feel human to her, no they felt demonic and all of them were heading towards their carriage.  
  
"Dementors." Harry murmured drawing his wand and walking out of the compartment. "You all stay here. I am going to go handle this."  
  
"Is this another of Voldermort's attacks?" Asked a now frightened Cho.  
  
"You students stay here, I'm gonna help Harry." Stated Kagome before walking out of the compartment.  
  
"What the . . students? Wait a second." Ron stuck his head out the door. "Aren't you our age as well?"  
  
"Yes but I'm your new professor at Hogwarts." The miko replied without turning.  
  
"You mean you lied to us."  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry I did. Now will you please help me tell everyone to stay within the train, I'm erecting a barrier to keep the dementors out of the train.  
  
Ron immediately turned around to face two questioning looks. "Quick, inform all the prefects to keep all students within the train and tell them not to go out no matter what.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As Kagome walked down the corridor a few heads had pop out from their compartments in curiosity as to why the train had stopped.  
  
"Please stay within your compartments the prefects will be here soon. Do not leave the safety of the carriages." She shouted as she walked down walked past a few curious glances and out the carriage.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Somewhere in one of the compartments-  
  
A figure sits in a compartment alone looking into a mirror in its hands seemingly waiting for something. A bright flash erupts from the mirror and a snake like face appears in the reflection.  
  
"Good work, the spell you cast was strong enough to put out the flames in the boiler room, now lay low and let the dementors do their job." Said the reflection.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
With that the mirror once again erupted with light. The figure stares at the now normal looking mirror looking at it reflection before pocketed it and walking out to help restore order within the train.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Outside the train-  
  
Kagome exited the train and took in her surroundings. The train had stopped in a valley with its sides covered with grass. "The perfect location for an ambush" she thought. Turing to her right she spotted Harry running towards the dementors.  
  
"Harry wait!" Kagome Shouted after him.  
  
Harry turned around surprised at the girl following him. "I thought I told you all to stay in the train."  
  
"Don't argue you are going to need help on this." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Fine, they are up front near the boiler room. I can see them." Harry pointed at the front of the train before starting towards it.  
  
"Wait." Kagome grabbed his hand. "Their coming this way."  
  
"All the more reason to stop them." He said before running towards them.  
  
"Men." Kagome rolled her eyes @_@ before running after Harry.  
  
Harry had gotten to the dementors before Kagome and was taking on the first two. He had been pushing them away from the train with the use of the patronus spell. The third dementor now approached Kagome. She drew her wand kept in a case attached to the hakama she wore beneath her robes and went into a defensive stance. At five meters Kagome was about to cast the patronus spell she felt a dark aura consume her. Her eyes rolled upwards and her body begun to shiver.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome could sense it. His life force was slipping away and his youki was getting weaker.  
  
"Miroku is fine, his Kazaana is gone and he couldn't wait to get his hands on Sango again." "Feh! That stupid curse should have stayed so the world would be one pervert short." Was his weak reply.  
  
"Inuyasha you should rest."  
  
"No, you and I know that I wouldn't make it through the night and there is something that I must tell you before I go"  
  
"Naraku is still alive and he is still out there. After the battle I could still feel a very faint trace of his youki. It was weak but it was still there. Promise me that you will not tell the others about this and I want you to return to your time."  
  
"No. You will not die and we will continue to search for him" Kagome was sobbing between her words.  
  
"No, don't, you are no match for him."  
  
There was silence for the next few moments where Kagome held his hand a sat beside him crying. Inuyasha seem deep in thought.  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He looked straight into her eyes. They were full of sorrow and a slight hint of desperation.  
  
"I love you." With those last words his eyelids slid close. His breathing stopped and his youki diminished. All that was left was a smile on his face.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Still outside the train-  
  
Harry advanced upon his two dementor opponent as his patronus drove them back and he lay down a barrage of stunning spells. It looked like he was winning. All he needed to do was to drive them out of the valley, which was about a hundred meters up the tracks.  
  
"Looks like we are winning Kagome just follow me and push them out of the valley." He shouted.  
  
"No. You will not die and we will continue to search for him." Harry heard from behind him. He spun around to see Kagome on her knees sobbing and her dementor nearly upon her.  
  
"Oh hell!" he thought before running towards her. "Expecto patronum." A white glowing stag burst from the end of his wand and galloped towards Kagome's dementor driving it back.  
  
Harry dragged Kagome to her feet. She was still sobbing and in her own world. "This is not good; I can't fight and protect her at the same time." "Inuyasha, no you can't die, you can't, you just can't." He heard her murmured. Harry felt an instant wave of sadness flow trough him. "She has lost someone special to her as well."  
  
Things were getting tense, the dementor were getting nearer to Harry. Every time his patronus pushed one back the other two would advance. They were getting closers and his stunning spells didn't seem to have that much of an effect anymore.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome suddenly shouted. Harry was blown back by an invisible force. He felt like someone had just disarmed him. He looked up at Kagome slightly dazed. He was worried for her safety. His mouth dropped open at the sight he saw.  
  
Kagome was glowing white; her very body was emitting an aura of radiance which slowly drove the dementors back. He hen noticed that her right side of her waist was glowing a light pink colour. Harry was just about to get up and approach Kagome when he was knocked back down this time by a stronger force.  
  
Landing on his rear end he watched in amazement as a wave of pinkish white energy erupted from her body. The wave slammed into the dementors, but it didn't knock them over like it did Harry, instead it started to consume them and before they knew what hit them they had been turned to dust.  
  
"What in the world was that? I definitely need to ask her about that spell." He thought as he got up and pulled Kagome to her feet.  
  
Apparently she was still sobbing and her eyes were close.  
  
"Kagome, can you hear me? It's only a dream? Wake up." He shouted with concern.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly Kagome saw someone shouting at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't die." She said weakly before darkness consumed her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Is it me, or do I faint at least once in every fan fiction?  
  
Inuyasha: Well you are a weakling of a human after all.  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
-Crash-  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch, all I did was tell the truth.  
  
Kagome: Sit, sit, sit, siiittt!  
  
-Smash, crash, splat and bash-  
  
ENSIGN: #Ouch# Oh yeah, before I forget, Inuyasha, your brother is coming over here tomorrow. I thought that I should tell you before you go all berserk on him and get yourself killed.  
  
Inuyasha: Why in the world would that ass want to come here anyway?  
  
ENSIGN: That is none of your concern.  
  
Inuyasha: You will tell me immediately. -Flexes his claws-  
  
ENSIGN: What do you intend to do with those claws? I don't need a weed whacker anytime soon.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you! -Slashes at ENSIGN-  
  
-ENSIGN jumps eight feet into the air and lands atop Inuyasha's head smashing him into the ground-  
  
Kagome: ??!? #How in the world did he do that?# Come on ENSIGN could you please tell us why Sesshoumaru is coming.  
  
ENSIGN: Since you asked so nicely unlike a certain hanyou I know. He is coming here because, I quote "This Sesshoumaru is amused" apparently he finds Inuyasha eating dirt amusing. I can't really disagree with him myself.  
  
Inuyasha: Die bastard  
  
ENSIGN: -Dodges Inuyasha's attack and kicks him into the wall- Don't you ever give up?  
  
-Inuyasha and ENSIGN continue on with their fist fight-  
  
Kagome: Well apparently ENSIGN is to busy kicking Inuyasha's ass so I guess that means that I'm in charge then. -Looks at ENSIGN throw Inuyasha yet again into another wall- #I wonder how he's able to do that?# Anyway that's all for today folks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: ZZZzzzzzz. Too tired to write anymore.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	6. The Feast

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Inuyasha? Em maybe it has something to do with it being copyrighted and owned by someone else. Why don't I own Harry Potter? I couldn't kidnap J.K Rowling and force her to transfer the ownership of Harry Potter to me.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu Gumi walks into the studio-  
  
Sango: Hentai!  
  
-Slap-  
  
Kagome: Miroku you just don't learn do you?  
  
Miroku: I do learn it's just that my hand has a mind of its own, that's all.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha: Yeah right!  
  
ENSIGN: Hello everybody. How was your day Inuyasha? -Smirks at Inuyasha-  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
ENSIGN: Still sore at getting your ass kicked I see.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you . .  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
-Smash-  
  
Inuyasha: Bitch.  
  
-Sesshoumaru jumps down from his perch up in the ceiling to land between ENSIGN and the Inu Gumi. Inuyasha jumps backwards and draws Tetsusaiga-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Greetings half breed.  
  
ENSIGN: Hey Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were here already.  
  
-Sesshoumaru turns and gives ENSIGN a smile (not the I am gonna kill you smile but one of amusement)-  
  
Sesshoumaru: It would seem that were telling the truth. He does eat dirt when the girl says sit.  
  
Kagome: GIRL?! Wait a second here buster. I happen to have a name it's Kagome, KA - GO - ME, got it. And I would appreciate if you use it FLUFFY.  
  
-A white blur slams Kagome into the wall-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -Chokes Kagome which he has pinned to the wall- Call me that again Miss KA - GO - ME and you will cease to exist.  
  
ENSIGN: Erm, Sesshoumaru I don't think you should do that to her.  
  
-Kagome's eyes turn white and Sesshoumaru is blasted out of the studio through the wall in a fraction of a second-  
  
ENSIGN: -Sigh- Well I did try to tell him.  
  
Everyone else: O_o;  
  
Kagome: Woops, did I just do that?  
  
ENSIGN: Yeah you did. I guess I better go restrain him. It's not everyday he gets blasted through a wall by a human. #Man is he gonna be pissed#.  
  
-An explosion rips a hole right beside the one Kagome has made and when the dust settles and red eyed pissed off Sesshoumaru is seen-  
  
ENSIGN: Guess that's my signal. Guys run I'll try to hold him off as best as I can.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! I'll fight him right here right now.  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
-Smash-  
  
-A flattened Inuyasha is dragged off by the Inu Gumi as ENSIGN tries to hold back a very pissed off Sesshoumaru-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Unhand me peasant, this Sesshoumaru of the western lands commands you.  
  
ENSIGN: Sorry, no can do Sessh. -Turns and looks at the audience- Well looks like I'm gonna be a busy boy today, well on with the show.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 6  
The Feast  
  
-Back in the train-  
  
Kagome's awoke with the feeling of someone pounding on her head with what she could only describe as a jackhammer. Damn, did her head hurt. "What happened?" She wondered. Opening her eyes slightly she was blinded by what she deduced to be sunlight shinning through a compartment's window. She heard chugging of the train's engine, the clicking of train tracks and the voices of Ron, Hermione, Cho, Harry and a fifth voice she couldn't really identify. Obviously she was on the Hogwarts Express. Still blinded by the light she decided to listen to the conversation that was going on.  
  
"Are you sure she's a professor? She much too young."  
  
"I swear she said she was one."  
  
"You really are gullible aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not, I have proof, and if you people haven't noticed her robes has the emblem of the phoenix instead of a lion, badger, eagle or snake."  
  
Kagome felt that several eyes were now on her.  
  
"Yeah your right! I suppose she is a professor."  
  
"Why would Dumbledore want to hire a professor who's our age?"  
  
"I sure he has his reasons. He has never been wrong so far."  
  
"Did she say anything before she fainted?"  
  
"Yeah she did, she said something about Inuyasha not dying."  
  
"Dog demon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's Japanese for dog demon."  
  
"You know Japanese?"  
  
"I studied it over the holidays, makes it easier for me to watch anime and read mangas."  
  
"Hermione, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
Kagome decide to make her condition known at this point. "Ahem. If you were wondering I am awake now."  
  
The chatter immediately stopped and Kagome felt someone helping her up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How do you feel?" A voice she identified as Cho said.  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"Eat this it'll make you feel better." Kagome felt something pressed into her hands.  
  
She was able to open her eyes now and saw a chocolate frog in the hands. "Eat it, it'll help you feel better, I know first hand." Harry said. Kagome stuff it into her mouth and swallowed. The pain in her head and butterflies in her stomach immediately disappeared as the colour returned to her cheeks.  
  
Feeling much better Kagome decided to try standing. Holding on to the window frame for balance she pulled herself up. Her legs still felt a bit like jelly. Looking around her she spotted a girl with red hair as well.  
  
"I assume that you are Ginny Weasley, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she stuck out her hands for Ginny to shake.  
  
After shaking hands Kagome sat back down and gestured for the others to join her. "I also assume that you five have a few questions you would like to ask me."  
  
The group nodded their heads and Harry started first. "We have noticed that you have a professor's robe and Ron says that you claimed to be professor."  
  
"Yes I am a professor, part of a favour for Dumbledore."  
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked before getting a pinch from Hermione. "Ow what was that for?"  
  
"That was for asking a lady's age."  
  
"It's quite alright I don't mind, I'm eighteen just like most of you here."  
  
"Wow, you must be very well verse on wizardry to have finished your studies at such a young age." Commented Hermione.  
  
Kagome blushed at the comment. "Not really I still have a lot more to learn."  
  
"So who is this Inuyasha?" Ask Ron.  
  
Kagome immediately went silent, sighed and turned to look down at the floor. Realising the impact of his question Ron quickly apologised while getting a very stern look for his girlfriend.  
  
Kagome had managed to push back her tears that were begging to be let out and looked up. "An old friend I lost at the hands Lord Voldermort."  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Harry give a look of understanding. "I know how you feel. I lost both my parents and godfather to him as well."  
  
"Yeah, even though Harry has lost relatives to him Harry will defeat him in the end. He has had six encounters with him so far and every time he managed to kick old what's his name's butt. A few more and Harry would destroy him once and for all" Encouraged Ron.  
  
Kagome smiled at the comment. "I heard about Harry's encounters with Lord Voldermort, I myself have had the pleasure of meeting him over ten times now." With that comment everyone in the room went silent.  
  
Hermione had managed to close her hanging mouth before uttering, "ten times? You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Nope, it's the truth. I have had the not so pleasant chance be in his presence for more than ten times." Assured Kagome.  
  
"I'm amazed you're still alive." Ron stated without realising the bluntness of his words.  
  
"Are you implying I'm weak?" Kagome hissed, fire burning within her eyes.  
  
Ron terrified by the mere sight of the fuming miko decided to rebound, "no, I'm not implying you're weak I'm just saying you have to be very lucky to have survived."  
  
"Yes, that's true; luck was a very important factor." Kagome stated calming down.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Ron marvelled at his quick thinking. He did not like to idea of getting on the bad side of any female, a professor at that.  
  
The train ride continued with the gang asking Kagome about what life in her country and telling Kagome about how badly the Dursleys had treated Harry.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Finally after another hour of chugging, the train came to a stop and everyone rushed out. The sky had turned dark with clouds threatening to pour rain down upon them. Kagome saw the train had stopped at a platform and the only access to towards the castle was by a narrow dirt road. She looked around and she saw that there were actually two means of getting to Hogwarts castle, by boat across the huge lake or by carriages pulled by sinister looking horses. Well at least that's what she thought they were.  
  
There was something reptilian about the horses. They were completely fleshless and their coat of jet black hair clung to their skeletons. They also had dragon shaped heads and black leathery wings protruding from their backs. What gave Kagome the creeps was when one of them turned its head towards her and she gazed into its eyes, its white soulless eyes  
  
"Thestrals." Harry said over her back.  
  
"Wah?" Uttered Kagome.  
  
"The horses."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry they are harmless, I have ridden on one myself, great creatures, intelligent and cunning. Too bad you can only see them if you have seen someone die." Explained Harry  
  
"First years, first years over here." A great voice bellowed  
  
Kagome turned towards the lake to see a giant man ushering the first years to the boats.  
  
"That would be Hagrid, really friendly half giant, he's the keeper of the grounds and the professor for care of magical creatures. Before your stay is up I bet you would have been acquainted with one of his many pets." Harry offered seeing her staring at the giant.  
  
"Why don't you join us Kagome?" Offered Cho who was now clinging to Harry's arm.  
  
"Sure why not. I would rather take my chances with the horses than to drown in the lake from this oncoming storm." Kagome replied as she walked towards the carriage that Ron and Hermione had already entered.  
  
Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they pass between two stone pillars topped with winged boars. Kagome stuck her head out of the window to take look of her surroundings. The grounds were lighted up by what looked like nineteenth century streetlamps, ahead of the carriage, Hogwarts in front of an orange sunset. It was a towering mass of black turrets, orange light shone out from its many windows illuminating the surrounding structures. Kagome took in a deep breath. Hogwarts was truly a majestic piece of work.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The carriages jingled to a halt at the stone steps leading up to the giant oak front doors. Orange light shone out from the opened doors. Kagome stepped out of the carriage first and stood at the base of the steps, while the prefects sorted out the students before a teacher arrived.  
  
Kagome however continued to inspect the artwork of the gargoyle statues on either side of the front steps.  
  
"Interesting aren't they." A familiar voice called out.  
  
Kagome looked up to see two silhouettes standing at the top of the castle steps. Both of them were wearing robes but she could judge from the outline one of them was a women and the other a man.  
  
"I trust that you have had a pleasant journey?" The man said.  
  
"Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"I'm hurt Kagome, how could you forget your good old uncle Dumbledore."  
  
"UNCLE DUMBLEDORE!" Kagome yelled before running up the steps and jumping into his arms and hugging him for all it was worth.  
  
Professor McGonagall who was standing right next to Dumbledore was none the less surprised. Never in her life had she seen someone as young as Kagome jumping at Dumbledore calling him her uncle.  
  
Immediately at the point when Kagome shouted all chatter, commands and orders from the prefects and students behind her went dead. All mouths were open and eyes were now on the supposedly mad girl who had called Dumbledore her uncle and thrown herself into his arms.  
  
"Uncle Dumbledore?!?! What the hell?" Voiced Draco Malfoy with a look of utter shock on his face.  
  
Ron had immediately nudged Harry and pointed towards Malfoy who looked like he was on the brink of fainting.  
  
"Man he must be sacred shitless now to have insulted Dumbledore's niece. Wait till he finds out that she's a professor here as well." Ron sniggered, his hands twiddling with excitement.  
  
A few seconds after Malfoy's not so quiet comment, whispers started to fly among the student about who this girl could be. All was silenced however when professor McGonagall shouted above the noise.  
  
"SILENCE EVERYONE. I expect better language from you Mr Malfoy. Now if the prefects would carry on with their job and get the students in to their respective houses and year we can begin marking the attendance. In all the hassle and bustle that followed McGonagall's orders no one had noticed Dumbledore and Kagome had walked into the Great Hall.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inside a room beside the Great Hall-  
  
"Are you ready yet Kagome?" Pestered Dumbledore.  
  
"Since when did you get so impatient Uncle?"  
  
"Since the sorting ceremony begins in about 10 seconds."  
  
"Well don't mind me. I'll be along I just a moment, I can't seem to get this bow over my head because of the stupid hat." Complained Kagome.  
  
"I agree, I never did see the meaning to those hats. Anyway since you're gonna be late I'll announce your entrance after the sorting and before the feast." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Halfway through getting her bow on, Kagome decided to take a peek out of the room and the sight she saw surprised her.  
  
Candles floated above the tables of the Great Hall illuminating the entire hall. Students were seated at their respected tables. What really got her attention was the handful of ghosts floating around the hall conversing with the students. Kagome sighed, "Now I've seen everything" she thought, how wrong she was.  
  
Finally Kagome had finished slinging her bow on her back and strapping a quiver of arrows to her left waist over her katana. She looked into the mirror that Dumbledore had provided her. She was still dress in her miko garbs except her hakama was now a lavender colour instead of her previous black one. She wore her teacher's robe over her outfit. She was quite pleased that the robe had nicely concealed her quiver of arrows, her katana and the case that contained her wand.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when all went silent in the hall. Her curiosity getting the better of her she peaked out of the hall to see everybody staring at a hat that had been placed on a stool in front of the teacher's table.  
  
Kagome was startled when the hat suddenly moved and begun to speak.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Greetings all Hogwart's students and Professors, welcome back to Hogwarts.  
  
In times of old when I was new,  
A castle stood upon a mighty hill.  
Long before it became a school,  
It was the home to the great Inutaishio.  
Abandoned and left alone,  
It was covered with ivy which had grown.  
The four founders united by a common goal,  
Bought this castle when it was sold.  
Transferred it across continents they did,  
Placed it on this mountain they did.  
Hogwarts it now became,  
Its doors opened and students came.  
Four houses the founders made,  
Exactly to their personality it was said.  
Slytherin took only pure blood wizards,  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest minds,  
Were thought by Ravenclaw.  
While the bravest and boldest,  
Went to daring Griffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And thought them all she knew.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing by the hat calling out names of new students to be sorted into their respective houses by the hat.  
  
Now Kagome had seen everything, friendly ghost, skeleton horses, and giants and now I find out from a talking hat that Sesshoumaru's ancestral home is this castle. "Isn't life full of surprises?" She thought sarcastically.  
  
"Before we begin the feast there are two things I would like to announce, firstly we still have the school song to sing, so lets get on with it." Came the jolly voice of her uncle.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his voice took out his wand and shot out ribbons which started to form words. Immediately everyone began to sing along to the words the ribbons wrote in the air.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old or bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they are bare and full of air,  
With bits of dirt and fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we have forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Now wasn't that song enlightening?" Chuckled Dumbledore. "Now for my second announcement I would like to introduce your new Defence of the Dark Arts professor. I would like to remind you that you treat her with respect for I assure you that she is highly trained in all areas of her field. She might even have a few surprises up her sleeves if you get to know her well enough. Without further interruptions I would like to introduce you to your new Defence of the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Whispers and comments had immediately broken out in the hall. Kagome managed to catch a few of them on her way to the staff table. Most of what she heard were, "Wasn't she Dumbledore's niece?" and "She's almost our age, what's Dumbledore thinking?" Kagome looked at the Griffindor table where she could see Harry and Ron tugging on Hermione's and pointing towards the Slytherin table. Looking in the direction in which they were pointing she saw a very white and horror stuck Draco who promptly fainted when her gaze fell on him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry was having the time of his life. Both he and Ron had choked on their pumpkin juice at the sight of Draco fainting from fear. If only he had a camera to record this moment forever. Harry turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Colin Creevey holding his camera with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I assume that both you and Ron would want a copy to remember this for the rest of your life. I'm selling at only one Knut per shot. I've already gotten several orders in the first three seconds."  
  
"Hell yes, I'll take five." Said Ron.  
  
"I'll take dozen." Harry said reaching into his robes.  
  
"Alright, alright, hold your horses I need to draw up an order sheet." Muttered a soon to be rich Colin.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome had seen the flash from the corner of her eye. Focusing on the Griffindor table she could see a crowd gathering around a boy with a camera. Smiling to herself Kagome made a mental note to order a few from the young lad before the days end.  
  
In all the earlier commotion the feast had already begun and soon enough all students were at their respected tables feasting. Kagome herself was halfway trough her third turkey wing when she felt a very familiar aura pass over her.  
  
Alarm bells immediately went off in the head screaming danger. She pushed away from her food and stood up her eyes closed with concentration. It was outside the castle and approaching fast. Slinging the bow from her back easily and pushing her robes aside to reveal her quiver of arrows she turned towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" Questioned a serious Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes." Its coming here fast she replied with a monotone voice matching her emotionless face.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Youkai, Lots of them." She replied with a burning white eyes staring at the main doors.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Miroku: Do you think it's safe to go back now?  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! I don't care if that idiot ENSIGN has been killed.  
  
Kagome: Inu, that's not very nice.  
  
Inuyasha: Of course it isn't, I'm a demon remember, I'm not supposed to be nice.  
  
Kagome: Whatever.  
  
-Inu Gumi peeks around the door into the studio to find both ENSIGN and Sesshoumaru sitting down eating popcorn in front of a television watching the end of chapter 6-  
  
Inu Gumi: O_o;  
  
ENSIGN: -Not aware of Inu Gumi- You know what Sessh? We should do this more often.  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru would have to say that this is one of your best ideas yet. We scare the Inu Gang off and then get the T.V and popcorn all to ourselves.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE FUCK!!!  
  
ENSIGN: Oh no. it seems I shouldn't have opened my mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru agrees.  
  
Sango: Hiraikutsu (Bone Boomerang).  
  
Miroku: Kazaana (Air Void).  
  
Inuyasha: Kaze No Kizu (Cutting The Wind).  
  
Kagome: Purity Arrow  
  
-Both ENSIGN and Sesshoumaru dodge various attacks while trying to explain everything and calm everyone down-  
  
ENSIGN: -Ducks beneath Hiraikotsu as it whizzes over his head- Looks like this is gonna carry on for a while, so that's all folks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: Yes, oh god yes I finally got a broadband connection. Now I can go on the net as much as I want and I have a good reason to do so too. I kinda hurt my knee in this sparing competition the other day. -sigh- I guess that's good news for you guys since I have nothing better to do than to write and play computer games.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	7. Youkai

Disclaimer: I can't stand it anymore. I'm going mad. I can't wait for Harry Potter book six to be released. Too bad I don't own it so that I can't read it anytime I want. Oh yeah I also don't own Inuyasha, if I did Sesshoumaru would be with Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha would be dead and Miroku would be Called ENSIGN instead. *Sigh* too bad dreams were made to be dreams. By the way my little sister is begging me to tell her the rest of the story but I'm a very fair person and I release the story to my sister the same time I release it to you all. Phew, that's a long disclaimer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu Gumi with the exception of Sango walks into studio-  
  
Kagome: Man I'm still tired from all the fighting we did yesterday.  
  
Miroku: Look on the bright side ENSIGN promised us a year's supply of popcorn.  
  
Inuyasha: You should have seen he face yesterday.  
  
ENSIGN: Ahem. If I remember correctly you, Inuyasha was out cold on the floor in that corner after I kicked you.  
  
Inuyasha: You wanna rematch bastard.  
  
ENSIGN: If I remember correctly you are the bastard, half breed.  
  
Kagome: Just how long have you been hanging out with Sesshoumaru anyway? You sound just like him.  
  
ENSIGN: None of your concern human. Come to think of it I do sound like him. Alright that's it head out of the gutter. I am starting to sound like him.  
  
Kagome: -Glares at ENSIGN- How long?  
  
ENSIGN: -Cringes- Erm about a month by now.  
  
Inu Gumi: O_o;  
  
Kagome: I thought that Sesshoumaru doesn't hang out with humans.  
  
ENSIGN: He doesn't. It's because I did him a really big favour and somehow that earned his respect.  
  
Inuyasha: And what might that be?  
  
ENSIGN: Baby sitting Rin.  
  
Inu Gumi: !?!?!!!?!  
  
Inuyasha: That's it. Babysitting?  
  
ENSIGN: Well if you think it is so easy I bet that you wouldn't even last half a day with the girl. She has so much energy in her that even the energiser bunny died.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll take that bet.  
  
ENSIGN: Deal I'll bring her in tomorrow.  
  
Kagome: You know I have been wondering how you did all the things you did yesterday when we fought. I don't remember humans being able to jump forty feet in the air and kick 100 kg objects like footballs.  
  
ENSIGN: -Sweating- Erm. . I promise I'll tell you about it after the show alright.  
  
Kagome: Promise?  
  
ENSIGN: Deal.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 7  
Youkai  
  
-Great Hall of Hogwarts castle-  
  
"Are you sure about that Kagome?"  
  
"Absolutely." Came the calm reply.  
  
"Well I guess I should sound the alert then." Dumbledore stood up and drawing his wand and pointing it at his throat. "Sonurus." He muttered.  
  
"EVERYONE PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. I WOULD LIKE ALL JUNIOR STUDENTS TO APPROACH THE BACK OF THE HALL, ALL SENIORS, PREFECTS AND TEACHERS PLEASE FORM A DEFENSIVE WALL AROUND THE JUNIORS. SNAPE, MCGONAGALL AND FILTWICK COME WITH ME TO ASSIST MISS HIGURASHI." Dumbledore's magically amplified voice filled the great hall.  
  
A few seconds of silence followed the announcement before everyone started for the back of the Great Hall. Kagome however was already before the door her bow and arrow on the floor beside her. She herself had placed both her palms on the door, her eyes were closed in concentration and her body had begun to emit a faint glow.  
  
Opening her eyes, picking up her bow and turning to the four professors coming up behind her, she informed, "I have erected a barrier around the whole castle. It should keep the students safe while we go out."  
  
"Do you even know what's on the other side of the door child." Sneered Snape.  
  
"Not now Severus. I think our good professor her knows what she is doing." Assured Dumbledore.  
  
Kagome did not take a liking to this Snape character, he reminded her of a certain taiyoukai she once knew. "Yes I do know what's on the other side of this door Mr Severus and I'm prepared for it. The question is, are you prepared for it. With that she kicked the door outwards to reveal a sight people has only seen in movies.  
  
Right outside the castle doors and swarming around the castle were demons. Hundreds of them.  
  
"Good lord!" McGonagall said in a faint voice.  
  
"This is what we are up against. I'm not forcing any of you to follow me out there, if you wish to you may go and protect the students." Offered Kagome her eyes still burning white.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the faces of the professors, each of them had a look of determination on them. "I think we are with you all the way Kagome." He answer for the group.  
  
"Good then." Kagome dropped her robes and notched four arrows into her bow. "Here's the plan when I drop the barrier temporarily we will all rush out under the cover of these arrows. Once we are out there, there will be no turning back. The barrier will only disperse when all the youkai are killed. Understood."  
  
The group nodded their heads.  
  
"Alright then follow me." Kagome instructed walking five meters from where the barrier was.  
  
The group followed her and stared at what was in front of them. Immediately beyond the barrier there were four mantis demons hacking at the barrier hoping to weaken it. Behind them there were hordes of spider, centipede, bear, vulture and various other demons that couldn't be identified.  
  
"NOW!" Kagome shouted running straight at the barrier.  
  
Just about 3 meters from the barrier she released her bowstring letting loose her arrows. Everyone else in the hall had heard her plan and they looked on in amazement as her arrows suddenly exploded into bolts of radiance. Just before the arrows impacted, the barrier protecting the front door dropped and the purifying bolts blasted trough the mantis demons and into the demons behind them. Following the bolts a group of five individuals dashed out of the castle milliseconds before the barrier slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Stay close together! Don't get separated." Kagome yelled. With that she slung her bow and drew her katana and rush into the demon melee. The four other professors watched her disappear as they stuck together back to back hurling curses at demons to keep them at bay.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome was not in a good mood, the day was filled with too much excitement and risks. Kagome's robes were in tatters and she was bleeding all over from various small cuts. She sidestepped and dodged a pair of swiping claws. With a powerful roundhouse kick, she flung the claws back to stab their owner. The demon had impaled its eye and tore its neck open. Demon blood sprayed and hovered around Kagome in a red cloud. Covered in demon blood Kagome raised her sword, purifying magic flowing along its blade she brought it down across the demon's neck purifying it completely.  
  
A giant demon reared up before Kagome. It seemed a giant crab like youkai. A giant pincer clamped onto Kagome, lifting her from the ground. Its carapace cut into her sides. Biting back the agony, she hurled her katana into the creature's back. The weapon embedded itself within its back.  
  
The claw tightened, Kagome felt her hip pop. She drawing her kinjal she began to hack at the claw's joint. The blade's tip imbedded between scissoring plates. Yanking sideways on it, Kagome levered the pincers slightly open. She could not escape, but neither could it cut her in half.  
  
Another lesser demon climbed atop the crab demon's back to hew Kagome's head from her shoulders. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her powers, Kagome erupted in a blast of radiance purifying all the youkai around her.  
  
Kagome bent down to retrieve her katana before the youkai advanced on her. "So, it's still a hundred to one." Kagome smirked; it was fights like this she had prepared two blades.  
  
Her first blade struck a charging demon as she sidestepped its attack. Her sword lanced with a precision of a marksman's arrow. It clove through flattened ribs and through its heart. The beast opened its mouth to scream. Only blood came forth. It pitched forward slowly turning to dust, dead in its charge.  
  
The other blade tangled with that of an ape demon. Slower, more humanlike, this fighter was cunning, trained in the arts of blade defence. Both sword and claws clashed. With depthless eyes it studied Kagome. Kagome immediately pulled back her blade and brought the other to bear. The demon quickly and expertly blocked the attack with a back hand parry. Kagome followed the block with a stab with her other sword. It spun easily aside. Kagome plunged forwards, catching herself. The demon turned, claws high, and brought it down to cleave Kagome. Twin swords caught the claw and hurled it back. The two blades fell with a scissoring motion, catching either side of the demon's neck and slicing through. Its head bounded free.  
  
Kagome drove forwards every one in a while letting a burst of purifying energy erupt from her, killing all demons in her vicinity.  
  
Meanwhile the small group of professors held their ground by erecting barriers and delivering stunning spells with deadly accuracy. Even with their combined tactics the demons were moving in slowly, but surely.  
  
Dumbledore turned his attention to where Kagome was supposed to be. All he saw were demons swarming, every once in a while a flash of bright light blasted the demons surrounding her to dust only to have it replaced by another group. Dumbledore could see it, even as she took out ten of the vile monsters she was weakening. The radius of her blast seemed to decrease each time.  
  
Kagome knew she was becoming fatigued from the constant onslaught and trying to maintain a constant barrier upon the castle. This was it she was going to die fighting. Ducking underneath a pair of claws and cleaving her assailant in two with a strong upwards slash. She rolled to her right as another claw came slamming down where she once stood. That's it if she was going down; she was going to take out as many of them as she could, to do that she needed to get to Dumbledore. Plunging her katana into another demon while defending with the kinjal she advanced towards Dumbledore and his group.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inside the Great Hall-  
  
"We need to help them. They need our assistance." Harry seethed to Ron, Hermione and Cho who was holding him back.  
  
"Don't Harry, she said not to leave and you wouldn't get past the barrier anyway." Persuaded Cho.  
  
"I still have to try." He mouth before breaking from his friends clutches and headed towards the main doors.  
  
"Harry wait! Come back!" Bellowed Hagrid.  
  
"Is it me or does he always drag us into these things?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"It's definitely him." Stated Hermione as she led the group towards where Harry was now standing.  
  
Upon reaching him they saw Harry blasting the barrier with a barrage of hexes and curses.  
  
"What kind of barrier spell is this? It seems to be unbreakable." Fumed Harry.  
  
"Well what did you expects to do take out your wand, wave it in front of you and say abracadabra and the barrier drops." Ron joked waving his wand in front up him. No sooner had he said those words the barrier dropped. "What in the world?" Ron's mouth dropped open when he realised what happened.  
  
"You're a genius Ron." Stated Harry before running out.  
  
"Yup he defiantly gets us into these messes." Cho said while rolling her eyes.  
  
With that the group dashed after Harry not realising the barrier reforming behind them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome hadn't realised how much energy she had used of how far she had gotten from the group until she had to fight her way back to them. She was truly exhausted now, she was barely able to hold her barrier in place and it had collapse in different places. Her purifying blasts had stopped and she was now more focused on defending herself than attacking. The youkai seemed to notice this and attacked her with a vengeance. Side stepping a blow and parrying another Kagome pushed towards Dumbledore's group.  
  
She brought up her katana to parry a gigantic claw only to be slammed in her ribs by another youkai. Smashing into the ground, rolling and springing up to land on her feet. Shaking her dazed head she realised she had been disarmed of her katana. Before she could finish her thoughts her peripheral vision caught sight of a foot hurtling towards her head. Out of reflex she brought her short sword to parry the blow. The demon's foot connected with her sword, knocking it out of her grasp and slamming into her head. Kagome flew through the air before landing on the ground, hard. Stunned and her head spinning she tried to regain her bearings, that took time and time was something she didn't have. Clearing her head she looked up to see the ape youkai she was fighting pounce on her. Shutting her eyes and shielding herself with her arms she awaited the blow.  
  
It never came. She opened her eyes to the last person she expected so see upon the battlefield.  
  
"Harry?!?!" She choked, surprise in her voice.  
  
"Cho, help her while we keep them at bay." Harry commanded.  
  
Kagome's protectors now surrounded her while Cho lifted her by her arms.  
  
"Harry I'm gonna cast a very strong spell and I need you to hold them off for me." She commanded weakly.  
  
Kagome then fell to her knees, eyes closed and hands held in a prayer fashion. She started to meditate.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
ENSIGN: That's all for today folks -Smiles at the Inu Gang-.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!! Why you mother. .  
  
-Inuyasha didn't get to finish the sentence as he had been grabbed by the throat by ENSIGN and slammed into the wall, Sesshoumaru style-  
  
ENSIGN: You were saying.  
  
Inuyasha: -Choke. Gasp-  
  
ENSIGN: My thoughts exactly.  
  
-Drops Inuyasha and walks back to the Inu Gumi-  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome: O_o; -With open hanging mouths-  
  
Kagome: Okay, that was just about the most nonhuman thing I have seen.  
  
Miroku: I agree. No one could have move that fast.  
  
Kagome: Okay, tell us how you did that. You promised.  
  
ENSIGN: Yeah I did didn't I.  
  
Sango: Yup you did, so spill.  
  
ENSIGN: Sure I'm a youkai.  
  
-Silence . . . . .-  
  
Inu Gumi: O_o . . . . .  
  
ENSIGN: Okay, that's it, the silence is killing me, someone say something.  
  
Sango: How?  
  
ENSIGN: Sesshoumaru. he gave me a potion he made using his blood. It was his so called payment to me for looking after Rin.  
  
Kagome: Does this mean you have a youkai and beast form?  
  
ENSIGN: Erm. Yup. Why?  
  
Sango and Kagome: We wanna see.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh!  
  
ENSIGN: Fine tomorrow when I bring Rin in. #Thank the gods I don't have fuzzy ears like Inuyasha. I would probably die from them tweaking it# -Turns towards readers- What you looking at? The shows over go on, shoo, go home, play your PC, study or write a fan fiction if you want to. I'm tired and I wanna go home.  
  
-ENSIGN walks out of the studio-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: Oh my god. The amount of reviews just flew in like no body's business. Since I have been made to sit down all day and I am so happy with all the reviews. Hey, of course I will update.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	8. Naraku And Voldermort

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this at every chapter? I do? Oh well. Fine, here goes, I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. There, done.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu Gumi waits outside the studio for the arrival of ENSIGN-  
  
Inuyasha: He's late!  
  
Miroku: So is Sango.  
  
Kagome: Give him a break. He has to study for University, baby sit, work, take tuitions and write a fan fiction.  
  
Miroku: That wouldn't be him by any chance would it?  
  
-Group turns to see a black lavender yellowish blur headed for them at breakneck speeds-  
  
Kagome: Must be.  
  
-Blur comes to a stop three meters from the group and they can now identify what had caused the colours. ENSIGN is dressed in a black haori and hakama just like Sesshoumaru. Sango riding on his back is wearing a lavender kimono and tucked under his right arm is Rin wearing her yellow kimono like she always does-  
  
ENSIGN: Yo!  
  
Rin: ENSIGN is so fast! Rin wants to go again! Can Rin go again?  
  
-Sango gets off ENSIGN's back and walks to the Inu Gumi who is now watching Rin run circles around ENSIGN-  
  
Kagome: KAWAI! -Walks up to Rin. Picks her up and starts squishing her-  
  
Inuyasha: So that's the girl? Doesn't look much to me.  
  
ENSIGN: -Opening the studio door- Believe what you want, but I did warn you.  
  
-Gang follows ENSIGN into studio-  
  
ENSIGN: So Inuyasha ready to baby sit?  
  
Inuyasha: Sure should be easy enough.  
  
Rin: Yay Rin has a new playmate. -Grabs Inuyasha by the ear and pulls him out of the studio- Let's go play.  
  
Inuyasha: Ouch, crap, it hurts.  
  
ENSIGN: Inuyasha, no swearing. If Sesshoumaru finds out, it's your funeral.  
  
-Gang watches Rin drag Inu out-  
  
Kagome: So are you gonna keep stalling or are you gonna show us your demon form.  
  
ENSIGN: Sure, sure, sure. Wait a sec. -Closes his eyes and starts to emit a blackish aura-  
  
-When the aura disperses an ENSIGN with fangs, hip long black hair, black claws and big ebony fluffy tail is seen-  
  
Kagome and Sango: KAWAI! -Rushes for ENSIGN-  
  
ENSIGN: Huh!?!?  
  
-Both girls immediately attack ENSIGN's tail which is on the floor instead of wrapped around his shoulder-  
  
ENSIGN: #SHIT! NOT THE TAIL! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BLUMIN TAIL!# -ENSIGN drops into la la land and starts purring-  
  
Sango: How cute he's purring. Ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Kagome: I agree. I wonder how long we can keep this up.  
  
Miroku: -Looks at girls pet and stroke ENSIGN's tail- #Why doesn't things like this happen to me?# Anyway since Inuyasha is gone and the girls are busy keeping ENSIGN in la la land, I guess I'm in charge then.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 8  
Naraku and Voldermort  
  
-Outside the Great Hall-  
  
Dumbledore has just blasted away what looked like a snake youkai before turning to check on Kagome's condition. She wasn't where he last saw her. Looking around frantically he caught sight of her battling with an ape like demon. He nearly rushed to help Kagome when he saw her clubbed in the head by one of the demon's appendages. He was surprised when a red bolt of energy came from the Great Hall and blasted the demon backwards. Dumbledore spun around his sights on the Great Hall. Dumbledore sighed; Harry was getting himself into trouble again as usual.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry's group was faring far better than Dumbledore's group mainly thanks to Kagome. It appeared the demons were reluctant to attack them due to her presence. Harry understood, he himself could feel the power that was radiating from behind him. It made his skin crawl and sent a shiver up his spine. Just who was this girl?  
  
Blowing back another demon, Harry felt it, a soft wave of energy flowed through him. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. The feeling however wasn't meant to last as a second more powerful wave made him stumble forwards. Twirling around, he saw that Kagome had now stood up, her hands extended towards the sky. To him she bore uncanny resemblance to an angle of light. Her hair was now blowing upwards and tendrils of lightning arced from her fingertips. Harry stared into her eyes that were now blazing white. Something then caught his attention. It was a pink glow coming from her right waist and it was getting brighter.  
  
"Oh no, I think I've seen this before." He pondered before shouting "Guys get down now! She gonna blow!"  
  
Blow she did. Kagome screamed towards the heavens and opened her arms wide as if waiting to embrace someone. This time a third wave much stronger than anything Harry had expected, erupted from her body shacking the ground beneath them. The winds generated tore at Harry's robes threatening to life him off the ground. All around him he could see demons burning up and turning into ash when the wave passed over them. Screams and dying wails now filled the battlefield. They were winning.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dumbledore's group however were not as lucky as Harry's. Even though they were fifty meters from the epicentre of the blast, they were still knocked off their feet.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Questioned Snape.  
  
"Merlin's beard, look." Exclaimed Filtwick pointing towards Kagome."  
  
"What's she doing, Albus?"  
  
"Haven't got a clue Minerva, but whatever it is, it's working." Replied Dumbledore chuckling.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As fast as it started the battle was over. As a matter of fact it looked as if the battle never took place. There were no longer any demon body parts littering the ground. The only evidence that a battle took place was the thin layer of greyish ash upon the field.  
  
By now Kagome was completely spent. She fell to one knee both hands on the ground to support her weight. Kagome lifted her head to take sight of her surroundings. Her eyes were now back to their normal brown colour.  
  
"Well it doesn't look that bad. All I see is dust. Heck, it looks like snow." She thought. "Hey guys, looks like we just had an early Christmas."  
  
"That's not funny Kago. Professor Higurashi, you could have been killed." Scolded Hermione.  
  
"True, but I didn't get killed now did I. Also Kagome's the name; you can forget the formalities since I'm your age and you four did save my life."  
  
McGonagall came up from behind and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I think you better go to Madam Pomfrey, you have plenty of cut on your body."  
  
Kagome looked down at her robes. They were torn from the slashes she had received and they were now mostly red from demons blood. "Don't worry about me professor, I'll heal myself." She replied as she went to retrieve her fallen weapons.  
  
Kagome was about two meter away when her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. At once she was surrounded by everyone.  
  
"Professor Higurashi, are you alright?" Ron said as he helped her into a sitting position.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, just very worn out. I think I over used my powers today."  
  
"Miss Higurashi, I insist that you see Madam Pomfrey at once. You have done your job now let her do hers." Came the strict voice of McGonagall.  
  
With that she flicked her wand and conjured a floating stretcher. "Ron go back to the hall and tell the prefects and students to stay in the hall and tell the other professors to search the castle grounds in pairs for any of those creatures that may have survived."  
  
"Yes Miss." With that Ron headed for the castle and ran up its stone steps two and a time.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, Severus make yourself useful and help Harry with professor Higurashi."  
  
Harry and Snape both shot each other death looks before putting their differences aside temporarily.  
  
"Hermione and Cho, I want both of you to go join the other house prefects."  
  
"Girls if you could please tell Ron that I would like to see the four of you later in my office. The password's lemon drop." Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Sir." They both said in unison before walking towards the castle.  
  
While this was going on Kagome had already been laid on the stretcher.  
  
"I have to say Professor Higurashi that that was the most amazing display of magic that I have had the pleasure of seeing. May I ask how you were able to do it without the use of your wand?" Filtwick asked trying to make himself noticed.  
  
Kagome looked down at the small professor and smiled while replying, "I promise that I shall tell you all at a later date. At this moment I'm too tired to even move my legs." With that she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Kagome's dream-  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?" Kagome wandered as she looked around her.  
  
She was standing in what looked like a black void. Everywhere around her as far as her eyes could see was nothing but blackness.  
  
"Okay, this is definitely a dream. Now how in the world am I supposed to get out of here?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"You could try pinching yourself. I hear that works." A female voice came from all directions.  
  
"Now I've really lost it. I'm talking to an unknown voice with a sense of humour in my dream."  
  
"Nope, I don't think that you have lost it yet, you've had stranger dreams that this one."  
  
"Fine, may I at least know who I am speaking to?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name's Midoriko, I hope you still remember me."  
  
"Stop, time out, what are you doing in my head? I don't even have the Shikon Jewel anymore. I burnt it with Inuyasha's body five hundred years ago."  
  
"Kagome." The voice sighed. "You will never be rid of the Shikon No Tama by burning it. It will always be reborn in it chosen guardian. I thought that you would have realised that after what Kikyou did."  
  
Kagome winced at the mentioning of Kikyou's name. "And this information is relevant to me in what way?"  
  
"I just came to tell you that you have finally succeeded in destroying the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"I WHAT? HOW?"  
  
"You managed to purify it completely, congratulation Kagome."  
  
"SAY WHAT?"  
  
"I would also like to tell you that your wish has been granted and its time for you to wake up. They need you."  
  
"Wait a sec. What wish? I really don't need anymore surprises for today."  
  
"Well I really hate to spoil your day but here you go."  
  
A powerful surge of what felt like electricity ran through Kagome's body. She started shaking until the pain caused her to faint  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"That's it I have just had about enough kinks for today, first I run into the famous Harry Potter, get attacked by dementors followed by me meeting giants and skeleton horses, defending Sesshoumaru's ancestral home from an army of youkai, meeting Midoriko and fainting in my dream. What's next, I wake to find Sesshoumaru proposing to McGonagall."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find her view obstructed by Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filtwick and Snape. All of them seemed tense and had their wands pointed out in front of them.  
  
"Leave Tom, you are not welcomed here." Came the calm voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"Tom? Who's Tom?" Kagome thought as a very old and familiar aura washed over her.  
  
This time alarm bells went off at full blast in Kagome's head adding extra pain to her already present headache. It was a youkai's aura, not just any youkai's but Naraku's.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Rin walks into the studio dragging behind her a very dead looking Inuyasha by his hair-  
  
Sesshoumaru: So, what's the record so far?  
  
Miroku: 4 hours and counting.  
  
ENSIGN: Puuuuuuurrrrrrr . . . .  
  
Rin: How come Mr. Doggy man is dead? Rin still wants to play. -Notices Sesshoumaru- Sesshoumaru Sama. -Runs and hugs Sesshoumaru's leg while still dragging an unconscious Inuyasha-  
  
Miroku: -Splashes Inuyasha with ice cold water- Oi! Wake up!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh!?!?! Am I in heaven yet?  
  
Miroku: Nope, hell, Rins still here.  
  
Inuyasha: At least she's latching on to my brother's leg now. -Notices girls petting a demon looking ENSIGN's tail- What the hell?  
  
-Slap-  
  
Inuyasha: What was that for?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Swearing.  
  
Miroku: The girls have just discovered ENSIGN's weakness and they have so far kept him in la la land for the past four hours.  
  
Inuyasha: I almost pity the guy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru agrees with you.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: My sister said that my last chapter was a bit too short and you guys would kill me. So that's why I have decided to update two chapters instead.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. With Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: Since Inuyasha is copyrighted therefore I should be able to say that I own Inu Yasha. What? They got it register under that name as well. Ah hell, I don't own Inuyasha and Harry Potter then.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu gang walks into the studio-  
  
ENSIGN: Hey Inu looks like I won the bet. -Looks up from script booklet and smirks at Inuyasha-  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah you may have won but at least I got one of these. -Holds up a photo-  
  
ENSIGN: -Snatches photo and looks at it- O_o. Where the hell did you get this?  
  
Kagome: -Innocent voice- You mean the photo of Sango and me petting your tail while you were on the floor rolling and purring? The photos that we made copies and a video of?  
  
ENSIGN: -Eyes start to turn red but manages to keep his human form- Yes and you will give me all copies of the video and photos if you know what's good for you.  
  
Sango: But I think it's cute.  
  
ENSIGN: Really?  
  
Sango: Really.  
  
ENSIGN: Really really?  
  
Sango: Really really really.  
  
Miroku: Why doesn't anyone think I'm cute?  
  
Everyone: Because you are a perverted ass!  
  
Miroku: You don't believe those lies do you?  
  
Everyone: Yes we do!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 9  
With Friends and Enemies  
  
"You can't do anything to me now Dumbledore. I've regained my old body and now I am invincible to you humans." Hissed Voldermort.  
  
"It matters not Tom, you are still not welcomed here."  
  
Feel a bit better Kagome pushed herself up. She found her bow beside her and both her swords in their sheaths. Thankfully Voldermort didn't notice her mainly because his sold attention was on Dumbledore. Another reason was because she had been blocked from his view by Dumbledore's tall frame.  
  
"You still don't get it do you Albus. The five of you are no match for me. Surrender and I assure you all a quick death."  
  
"No. I don't think you get it Voldermort, or should I say Naraku. After all our encounters, I'm surprised you have forgotten check for my aura. You know very well you cannot win when I'm around." Kagome replied loudly as she pushed past Dumbledore to the front of the group.  
  
Voldermort's attention immediately turned to Kagome. His snake eyes staring into Kagome's white ones. He seemed to be pondering before he answered.  
  
"I'm surprised miko, five hundred years and you still look as young as ever. I hope that you are not a cheap imitation made of dirt and bones?"  
  
"Back off Naraku, you know very well what I can do." Kagome threatened as she let more energy flow from her body. Truthfully she had truly exhausted herself in the earlier battle; she was hoping he would take her bluff.  
  
"Yes I do miko, but it seems that you energy is exhausted. Too bad a certain half breed isn't here to help you now. What happened to him? Oh yes, I killed him." Voldermort taunted.  
  
"It doesn't matter Naraku, you'll die here like the rest of your army."  
  
"True, you did mess up my plans to conquer Hogwarts by killing off my army. I was beginning to wonder how a group of five weaklings had done it. Firstly I would like to congratulate you on your achievement and secondly. . DIE!" He raised his wand and shot a jet of green energy at Kagome.  
  
Kagome took a step back and threw up a barrier to block the killing curse.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" a voice roared and streaks of orange flames passed over Kagome's head. The orange flames mingled with the jet of green energy and consumed it before shattering Voldermort's barrier. Kagome's mind was blank. She stood rooted to her spot as she witnessed Naraku hurled back into an oak tree. Cracking sounds were heard as the trunk snapped and the tree came crashing down on Naraku.  
  
"Kaze No kizu." Kagome muttered slowly.  
  
A figure with white hair landed in front of the group. His back was facing them and they could see that he was wearing white garments just like Kagome except that he had spiked amour on his shoulders and red flower decorations upon his sleeves. A fluffy white appendage which he had wrapped around his shoulder protruded from the back of his hakama.  
  
The figure still had his back to the group in a defensive position with both hands on a giant sword he held in front of him.  
  
"Take Kagome and retreat to the safety of the castle, I'll handle this." He said eyes still on the fallen tree.  
  
McGonagall had grabbed Harry while Snape tugged on Kagome. Both resisted.  
  
"No, leave me, he needs me here. Harry you return with the other professors now." Kagome protested.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but shut it quickly as he saw Kagome's burning eyes on him.  
  
Kagome stood her ground silent studying the demon in front of her as the others headed for the Great Hall.  
  
"I told you to go back . ." The demon was silenced when the fallen tree begun to move.  
  
Naraku lifted the tree of him and tossed it aside.  
  
"Looks like you got lucky this time miko." With that he turned and flew into the air leaving behind him a trail of purple smoke.  
  
The figure relaxed and sighed, "It's been a while Kagome."  
  
"Sit?"  
  
A sickening splat followed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch? I return after five hundred years and the first word you give me is sit." Inuyasha was fuming. As soon as the curse wore off he turned his head.  
  
Kagome had dropped to her knees. A few tears had escaped her brown eyes and had trailed down her cheeks. Her eyes were fixed on his own golden ones.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"INUYASHA!" She shouted as she threw herself at him.  
  
"Inuyasha you came back. You're alive." Kagome kept repeating while she cried into his shoulders. Her hands had encircled him in a tight hug.  
  
After getting over his initial shock of Kagome crying on him he too wrap his arms and pulled Kagome into a tighter hug.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
At the doors of the great hall four figures stood still as they witnessed the scene occurring in front of them.  
  
"They look so cute together, don't you agree Ron?" Hermione commented as she nudged Ron in the ribs.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I guess we should leave them alone." Harry said as he turned. "Come on guys I think the teachers have probably noticed our absence from the hall."  
  
The group turned and head back in leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to their private moment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Somewhere in one of the many corridors-  
  
"I'm sorry I have failed you master. Please forgive me." A figure begged.  
  
"You are not at fault my servant, I did not expect to meet with this much resistance. Things have definitely taken a turn for the worse for us. I suggest you find out more about this new professor."  
  
"I will obey master."  
  
"Good, now return to the main hall, they must be searching for you by now."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
The mirror went dark and the figure walked alone the corridor towards the Great Hall.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. "She's matured both spiritually and physically, she is no longer the miko I left her as." Inuyasha thought as he took in her appearance. "She's changed so much, I've changed so much, time has that effect on people." He sighed, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha pushed a strand of hair from her face before inhaling her scent. "I still can't get over her scent, I was beginning to miss it." He thought as he carried her bridal style towards the castle.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Anyone seen ENSIGN and Sango?  
  
Miroku: Nope.  
  
-Inuyasha walks out from the bathroom-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha have you seen ENSIGN and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: Sure I did, Sango that is. I saw her sneaking off to the makeup room.  
  
Miroku: Probably trying to nick some more eye shadow.  
  
Kagome: Thanks. I needed to ask her something.  
  
-Kagome walks into the makeup room. Moments later her scream is heard.-  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE HELL? SANGO WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?  
  
-Inuyasha and Miroku rush to investigate. They see Sango sitting on ENSIGN's lap facing him. Sango's kimono is nearly open where as ENSIGN's haori is now on the floor.-  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: O_o;  
  
Miroku: Hey folks, looks like the makeup room has been converted to a make out room.  
  
Inuyasha: You know, you two could have at least gotten a room or something.  
  
ENSIGN: What do you think we're in, a pool.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! -Walks out of the room-  
  
Kagome: Ok spill, just how long have you two been an item?  
  
Sango: -Blushing- Since the second day.  
  
Kagome and Miroku: O_o;  
  
ENSIGN: Now if you people don't mind, we would like to take this some place else.  
  
-ENSIGN turns into his demon form, picks up his discarded haori and wraps his tail around Sango before leaping out of the room.-  
  
Kagome and Miroku: . . . .  
  
Inuyasha: Since both of them are still too stunned to say anything, I guess I'm in charge now. So that's all folks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: Oh yeah my legs is feeling better now and I can move around a bit more than I used to. I am also heading off to Australia for a while. Therefore I might not be able to update as quickly as I used to. Really sorry. Oh yeah I am so grateful for what you did Demon sorceress, you didn't really have too though. Anyway thanks.  
  
Oh my god I got a review from Emrald. My sis is gonna freak. She so wanted to get a review from you. Don't worry I like Fluffy Sama as well. My sister has already made me swear to put him in. it might be a bit hard to put the linkin park song in because I don't really know the song. I mainly listen to classical and oldies. I actually have a larger oldies collection than my dad (god I feel embarrassed that I don't know modern music). My sister will definitely know the song though. I will try.  
  
Animation fan 320. Don't worry my English teacher says the same thing. But that was about five years ago when I still took literature classes. Thank the lord that I am not doing it anymore. If I ever have to remember another scene of Romeo and Juliet or Macbeth I swear I will scream bloody murder. No offence to literature fans out there I just hated remembering the entire act word for word.  
  
Wow that has got to be my longest author's note ever.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	10. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Heck I don't even own the modem I'm using. I nicked it from my dad's office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Sengoku Jidai at Kaede's hut-  
  
Kagome: Come on Inuyasha, we are gonna be late is we don't make a move soon.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! Who cares he can't start without us anyway.  
  
-A black blur streaks into the hut-  
  
ENSIGN: Yo!  
  
Miroku: ENSIGN? What are you doing here?  
  
Kagome: I think I know, he's here for Sango.  
  
ENSIGN: -Twitches tail in irritation-  
  
Sango and Kagome: KAWAI!  
  
ENSIGN: Crap I forgot. -Wraps tail securely around shoulder and leaps away from girls-  
  
Inuyasha: Big deal, it's just a tail.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha's ears are cute as well. -Approaches Inuyasha and starts tweaking his ears causing him to purr-  
  
-Meanwhile Sango has cornered ENSIGN and has grabbed a hold of his black fluffy tail-  
  
Sango: Soft and fluffy. -Pets tail causing ENSIGN to go into la la land-  
  
Inuyasha: Ha! The idiot is purring again.  
  
ENSIGN: -Snaps awake- Say that again.  
  
Inuyasha: I said ..  
  
ENSIGN: -Rushes and rams Inuyasha out of the hut-  
  
Inuyasha: So a fight you want huh?  
  
ENSIGN: If you insist.  
  
-Inuyasha draws out the Tetsusaiga while ENSIGN draws out a serrated black bladed katana-  
  
Inuyasha: So you got a new sword.  
  
ENSIGN: yes I did.  
  
Sango: Looks like we are gonna be late after all.  
  
-Back at the studio a small group stands outside the doors-  
  
Ron: Are you sure this is the place.  
  
Harry: It says so on the address he gave us.  
  
Cho: Looks like ENSIGN is late. Should we wait?  
  
Hermione: Lets give him ten minutes then we go have brunch and come back later.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 10  
Inuyasha  
  
-No. I just don't feel like telling you the location okay-  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to a foreign warmth as she rubbed the tip of her nose against something smooth and cool. She sighed and rubbed against it again, then pressed her hands against it. "Hmmm. how strange," She thought to herself. Kagome opened her eyes, and nearly gasped as her sleep-fogged mind registered what could only be someone's chest at the end of her nose. She glanced down at what she was wearing, she was wearing one of her lavender yukatas, then upwards into the face of a now sleeping Inuyasha. "How did I get into this situation?" Kagome asked as she attempted to get up. Something firm around her waist held her down. Kagome looked down at his arm just as Inuyasha drew her closer to him. "Trapped like a rat," she thought sardonically as she looked up at him again. He slept on his side facing her, with his other arm above her head. Kagome tapped his shoulder and cringed, waiting for him to respond. He didn't. Kagome released a shaky breath, and then allowed herself to look at him. "What happened to him? He now has Sesshoumaru's markings on his face." Kagome mused as she traced his blue marks with one of her fingers. "Oh, his ears, how I missed them." She remembered as she started tweaking them.  
  
"Aren't there village laws against molesting people in their sleep, because they used to have them five hundred years ago?" Inuyasha grumbled as he cracked an eye open.  
  
Kagome blushed furiously as he looked at her.  
  
"Wait a second, what are you doing in my bed?" Kagome had finally realized the position they were in.  
  
"Before you scream hentai and bring all the other humans in, take a look at what your other hand is holding."  
  
Kagome looked down at her right hand. There clutched in her death grip was Inuyasha's fluffy white tail.  
  
"Gomen." Kagome apologized as she released her hold of the fuzzy appendage.  
  
"Thank you." With that he took back his arms and got off the bed.  
  
Kagome sat upright in the bed and took in the sight in front of her. She was in her room, or at least she thought she was. There was dressing screen and a closet on the right of the room. Beside the closet there was a makeup table. On her left right beside a door leading to what she could make out as the toilet was her chest of things she brought. Right in front of her, stood Inuyasha bathed in the sunlight that was pouring in from her bedroom balcony.  
  
He still looked like to old Inuyasha except for the bushy tail and markings on his face. Something was different about him though, it was the way he stood, and it was more straight and upright than his normal slouch. Hell he could have passed for a shorter version of Sesshoumaru if it wasn't for the ears and presence of his left arm.  
  
"Are you gonna lay there in bed all day or are you going to go for lunch?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Yeah its already midday judging from the position of the sun."  
  
"Shit. I'm late for my class." Kagome swore.  
  
"Relax, that old codger said something about not having classed till after lunch today."  
  
"Oh thank god. I thought that I was gonna be late on my first day on the job. So what happened anyway?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, that, you fell asleep and I carried you back into the castle, then this old guy and hag that reminder me of Kaede told me to take you the infirmary. I told them that you were alright and you could heal all your wounds. They were a bit reluctant but lead me here instead." Explained Inuyasha calmly.  
  
"Okay." Kagome digested the new information. "So why were you in my bed and who changed my clothes?"  
  
"You had one hell of a grip on my tail and it was too painful to pull out of your hands so I had no choice."  
  
"Oh." Kagome blushed. "So who changed my clothes?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
In the teachers common room a group of professors were lounging on the many chairs and drinking tea. The common room was filled with portraits on the walls, each leading to a different professor's room.  
  
"HEANTAI!!!!!!!" All chatter stopped in the common room as the voice of Kagome echoed throughout the castle.  
  
"What was that?" Asked a startled Trelawney.  
  
"Shouldn't you know that since you are the professor of divination?" Jeered Snape.  
  
"It came from Kagome's room." McGonagall said as she walked towards the room drawing her wand. The others followed suit.  
  
Nothing could prepare them for the sight they witnessed. It looked almost humorous. Right in the corner of the room cringed a very scared Inuyasha as a pissed of Kagome towered over him.  
  
Inuyasha had his hands over his sensitive ears as Kagome unleashed a barrage of words upon him. Since Kagome had resorted to Japanese, the professors had no idea what was going on. McGonagall however did manage to catch a few words that were in English, works like "Stupid perverted dog demons" and "Stripped me naked". Looking at Kagome and realizing that she was dressed in a lavender Japanese outfit instead of the one she had worn yesterday. McGonagall put two and two together before breaking down in laughter.  
  
Kagome's merciless assault of words was halted when she heard laughter from behind her. Turning around to face a group of now curious professors she blushed.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it." McGonagall spoke now recovered from her laugh. "Come on, out. Let's leave these two have their privacy." She said as she assured the other professors out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha was grateful that the woman had quenched Kagome's anger. Never had he seen Kagome like this. He was terrified, he didn't think she noticed but her eyes had turned white and an enormous amount of energy was flowing from her.  
  
"Thank god that she's on our side." He thought.  
  
Kagome watched the professors leave, her back still to Inuyasha. When her portrait has closed she strode to her closet. Selecting a miko's outfit with a black hakama she went behind the dressing screen. She did all this with her back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said realizing that she was still mad at him.  
  
Her mind went blank. Did Inuyasha just apologize? Yes he did. Kagome stuck her head out from the side of her dressing screen.  
  
"Apology accepted Inuyasha, but you'll have to follow me to class later as punishment."  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad." He thought. "Guess she still has that forgiving nature in her."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Guess-  
  
It was lunch time and the Great Hall was packed with students. Like usual the tables were filled with a wide verity of food. Like in all schools, rumors about yesterday's events had spread like wildfire.  
  
"Have you heard about some of the stories these people think up?" Said Ron as he seated himself beside Harry.  
  
"I didn't really pay much attention to them after Dumbledore told us what those creatures were." Replied Harry as he reached for a chicken wing.  
  
"You don't suppose he's gonna tell the school?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"Still I find some of the rumors much more believable compared to what he told us." Came Ron's remark.  
  
"Don't you think it's weird that he never mentioned anything about professor Higurashi? Wait, Harry you said something about her being over five hundred years old right?" Said Hermione after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Man, we need to get in touch with her beauty salon. Do you think we should ask her?"  
  
"I agree Ron, we should ask her, I hate being kept in the dark." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't you two know that it is rude to talk to a woman about her age?" Snapped Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry you listening?" Ron questioned as he prodded Harry.  
  
"Yeah I'm listening. I was just wondering who that Inuyasha character is. He looks like a demon but he defended Kagome yesterday."  
  
"They both seem rather close, don't you agree?" Said Ron.  
  
"Wait Harry, you said his name was Inuyasha right? Didn't professor Higurashi say something about him being killed by Lord Voldermort?" Interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I know, that's what got me thinking."  
  
"Yet another question to ask the good professor. When do we have her?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Last period today. We can catch her after class." Came Hermione's reply. She had obviously memorized the timetable.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha strode down the corridor towards the Great Hall. The characters in the portraits were following them. Most of them were whispering and pointing at Inuyasha. Kagome noticed this but shrugged it off. Inuyasha however, his temper was wearing thin. The only thing preventing him from slashing at the portraits was Kagome's presence. He didn't want to upset her.  
  
"How are you a full demon now Inuyasha?" Kagome decided to break the silence.  
  
"No idea, probably happened when you brought me back. One moment I was heading for my chambers and the next I was standing on a moving staircase with a big fluffy tail and both you and Naraku's scent in my nose."  
  
"Chambers?"  
  
Inuyasha sigh, "when I passed on to the World of the Dead, I found myself standing at the entrance of this castle. The doors opened and there was my father, waiting at the entrance for me. So I stayed with him I the castle and helped him rule the Western Lands of the Dead.".  
  
"I guess that there is life after death then huh?"  
  
"I supposed, but it was extremely boring without you and the group. They did however show up after sixty years or so. Miroku came first then Sango a year later. Good thing about the after life is that you can choose the age you want to look like. Come to think about it I think Sango is still smacking Miroku's head every time he flirts with any of the castle maids.  
  
"Well that's Miroku for you always the perverted monk, even in death."  
  
"You might want to introduce me to the other professors when we get to the Great Hall, I doubt that I have been formally introduced."  
  
"Since when did you start to care about introductions and diplomatic formalities?" Came Kagome's surprised voice as she raised an eyebrow at the demon.  
  
"Five hundred years of living with my dad, I had to learn something apart from new swear words."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hey believe it or not, he has a much more colorful vocabulary compared to mine."  
  
"So I assume you also learnt English I take it."  
  
"I had five hundred year to kill, English had become the dominant language in the World of the Dead.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha finally learnt something." Joked Kagome.  
  
"Don't push it, I know how bad trigonometric tests are now." He said as they entered the Great Hall and took their places at the teacher's table.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Everyone is lounging about in the studio after a hard day's work-  
  
Harry: So you guys were late because both Inuyasha and ENSIGN were taking it out on each other.  
  
Kagome: Yup that was just about it.  
  
Hermione: Kinda childish don't ya think?  
  
Sango: What can you expect from demons?  
  
Ron: So who won?  
  
ENSIGN: No one did, Kagome sat Inuyasha before it was concluded.  
  
Cho: Sat?  
  
Kagome: Oh, whenever I say sit -Splat- . . . that happens -Points at Inuyasha-.  
  
Harry: Ow. That must hurt. How did you do that Kag?  
  
Inuyasha: KAG!!!  
  
Sango: Did we forget to mention that Inuyasha is very jealous.  
  
-Door opens and a figure dressed in miko garbs walks in-  
  
Kikyou: Hello? Is this studio nine?  
  
Everyone: O_O !?!!!!?  
  
ENSIGN: Erm. This is studio eight, you got the wrong one. You are already dead in this fic.  
  
Kikyou: Oh? Thanks. -Walks out-  
  
Harry: Who was that.  
  
ENSIGN: Apparently Inuyasha over here is two timing Kagome.  
  
Hermione: And you are allowing him to do this?  
  
Kagome: It's complicated.  
  
ENSIGN: She's just a bitch anyway.  
  
Inuyasha: Take that back bastard. -Draws Tetsusaiga-  
  
ENSIGN: Oh, if it's a sword fight you want. I would be more than happy to obliged. -Draws out his katana, Soul Reaper-  
  
Inuyasha: Kaze No Kizu. -Streaks of orange fire rushes towards ENSIGN-  
  
ENSIGN: Soul Stealer. -Streaks of black energy erupts from Soul Reaper-  
  
-Flames from the Kaze No Kizu and the black energy mingle and burn each other out-  
  
Miroku: He parried the Kaze No Kizu?!?!  
  
ENSIGN: I see Totousai lives up to his reputation as a master sword maker.  
  
Inuyasha: Where did you get that katana from?  
  
ENSIGN: Your brother found it in Kaijinbou's hut. Since he couldn't use it he gave it to me as a token of our alliance as he would put it.  
  
Inuyasha: So you have stooped low enough to using a cursed sword.  
  
ENSIGN: This sword may lack the destructive power of the Tetsusaiga but it has the ability to either destroy one soul or steal a hundred souls. Kinda like your Tetsusaiga except that I may return any of the stolen souls.  
  
Inuyasha: So how many souls have your sword fed on?  
  
ENSIGN: Just one.  
  
Inuyasha: Who?  
  
ENSIGN: Barney the Purple Dinosaur.  
  
Inuyasha: You destroyed his soul right?  
  
-ENSIGN nods-  
  
Inuyasha: Well then. All is forgiven. Come on let me buy you a drink.  
  
-ENSIGN and Inuyasha walk out-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's Note: Man it is hot over here in Australia. Knew I should have came here a few months ago. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	11. Defence Against The Dark Arts

Disclaimer: My momma always told me that life was like a box of Chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. Well life sucks because I didn't get Inuyasha and Harry Potter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu Gumi without Sango and the Harry gang stand outside the studio-  
  
Inuyasha: Where is that idiot?  
  
Kagome: He certainly ain't here. Wait where's Sango?  
  
Miroku: She needed to go back to her village so she left early this morning.  
  
Kagome: She headed East right?  
  
Miroku: Yeah. Why?  
  
Kagome: The Bone Eaters Well is on the west side of the village whereas Sango's village is on the east side.  
  
Harry: So we can now safely assume that Sango is not in this time.  
  
Inuyasha: ENSIGN is also not in the past as I didn't smell him at the well.  
  
-Inside the studio-  
  
Sango: Sshhh! I hear voices outside.  
  
ENSIGN: Nah, the walls are sound proof. Good job by the way. Walking east then turning back west and using forest scented air freshener to cover your tracks.  
  
Sango: Thanks. Now where were we?  
  
-ENSIGN and Sango continue to make out-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 11  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
  
Kagome's day was beginning to get better and better. Inuyasha had been introduced to all the professors without Kagome sitting him. Oden had been served for Kagome and Ramen for Inuyasha. Last of all Inuyasha's table manners had definitely improved in the last five hundred years. Guess passing on to the afterlife did have its advantages.  
  
Magically amplifying his voice like he did at the feast, Dumbledore had explained what has happened yesterday. He left out most of the important details but gave enough to clear up most of the rumors.  
  
After a surprising diplomatic conversation with Dumbledore, Inuyasha had agreed to help Kagome in her classes. Kagome still couldn't get use to Inuyasha's new polite methods of negotiation, had it been five hundred years earlier he would have wasted no time at all in raking his claws across Dumbledore's neck.  
  
As Kagome was leaving the Great Hall with Inuyasha to prepare for her first lesson, Dumbledore caught her attention.  
  
"Kagome if you could, I would appreciate it if you could spare me a few minutes of your time in my office after classes, the password's lemon drop."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in approval before resuming her walk to the side door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome laid back in her chair, while Inuyasha stood by the window looking at the lake. She sighed as she stretched her arms behind her head. Her first lesson with the fourth years had bee tiring. Using Inuyasha as reference she had spent the whole lesson teaching them about demons and clearing up a few rumors.  
  
Kagome was beginning to wonder if she should write down her answers before hand on card so as to preserve her voice. She had the feeling that all the other classes would be asking her the same question for a while.  
  
"They're here." Spoke Inuyasha his back still to the room.  
  
"So how do you like your title of Assistant Professor Of Defense Against The Dark Arts." Joked Kagome.  
  
"This Inuyasha does not like to be ridiculed."  
  
Kagome choked.  
  
"What? Can't take a joke?"  
  
"Don't do that, makes it sound like you are possessed by Sesshoumaru's ghost."  
  
"Not possible, he's not dead yet."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Before any further questions could be asked the students had already begun to flood in. Most were trying to get as close to the front as possible.  
  
Kagome waited till they had all seated and were comfortable before starting.  
  
"Alright class, put away your books. You wouldn't be needing them this lesson. My name is professor Higurashi Kagome, but you may call me professor Kagome, professor Higurashi or just plain Kagome. My assistant over there is Inuyasha. So I take it that you are my seventh year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw group.  
  
A few students nodded their heads.  
  
"Good, in light of the recent events I would like to focus your attention on demons. If you haven't noticed yet my assistant Inuyasha over there happens to be one."  
  
Inuyasha who was still staring out the window grunted. Kagome annoyed by his lack of commitment scratched a piece of chalk on the blackboard.  
  
Everyone winced, however Inuyasha's tail had shot up and its hairs were standing on its ends.  
  
"What was that for bitch?"  
  
"Sit." Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Students craned their necks to get a look of the professor on the ground.  
  
"As you can see for yourself that demons have a very acute hearing and sense of smell. Together excellent eyesight, nearly unbreakable teeth and claws, endless stamina, super human strength and speed and resistance to most poisons, demons are technically the ultimate killing machine. So my question to you all is, how do you repel a demon."  
  
For once Hermione's hand didn't shoot up.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Someone at the back said.  
  
"Yes the killing curse, supposedly the most powerful curse there is. Unfortunately it doesn't work on demons because they seem to have a natural resistance to most spells. The only way is to stun, disarm or use a patronus charm. Now since the patronus charm is very advance magic, we will start with stunning and disarming. Now class, you may take out your wands."  
  
Inuyasha who had gone over to Kagome's desk after being sat was now sitting in her chair with his back to the class.  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha's lack of interest Kagome continued, "To use the stunned and disarming spell you need to point your wand directly at your intended target. Once you are sure your aim is true say stupefy to stun and expelliarmus to disarm. You would also need to put in a bit of concentration, just imagine your opponent getting knocked off their feet." With that Kagome waved her hand above her and small targets began to float above the class occupants. "Happy shooting, have fun."  
  
With that words of "stupefy" and "expelliarmus" were said as streaks of white and red shot at the targets.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ten minutes before the end of class, Kagome decided to stop the lesson for the day.  
  
"Class please cease your spell casting and return to your seats. If it isn't a bother could you continue practicing these two spells back in your dormitory as homework." She said as she waved her hand making all targets vanish.  
  
"Since there is still ten minutes left would any of you like to ask me some questions about yesterday's events." Immediately hands shot up around the class.  
  
"You there she pointed towards a boy at the back of the class."  
  
"Is it true that the attack on the school yesterday was caused by You - Know - Who?"  
  
"Yes I was true that the attack yesterday was caused by Lord Voldermort. Next" This statement made most students flinch and a few hands dropped.  
  
"How is it that you were able to make those targets disappear just now without the use of your wand?" Kagome recognized the girl as Hermione.  
  
"The purpose of a wizard's wand is to amplify their magical power with a magical substance like dragon's heart strings or phoenix tail feathers. It is also used to focus their power at an object. I however do not need to amplify my magic with the use of a wand but I do need it to focus it for certain spells. For example is I did the disarming spell with my wand a jet of red light will shoot out and blast the opponent back if I didn't a group of people in the direction I point my hand will be blasted back. Next." A few mouths dropped open at her answer.  
  
"I apologies for my rudeness but I was wondering how old are you Professor?"  
  
I'm about your age maybe a year younger or older, why? Need a date Ronald? I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't be so happy. Next." Ron blushed three shades of red and from behind her, Kagome heard Inuyasha snort.  
  
"Still as jealous as usual." She thought and inwardly grinned to herself.  
  
"Are both you and Inuyasha a couple? You two look so cute together." Kagome choked at the question and she heard a sound like Inuyasha breaking the armrest of her chair behind her.  
  
Kagome suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Er. I ." Kagome stammered.  
  
BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!! The end of class bell rung and the student rushed out of the class.  
  
"Wow saved by the bell who thought that only students would be grateful for the class to end." She thought.  
  
"Professor could we please have a word with you? Asked Hermione.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw that Harry and his group had remained behind. She nodded and led them into her office behind the class.  
  
"I assume that this talk would also be about yesterday's events."  
  
"Yes it is Professor."  
  
"Kagome if fine."  
  
"Sorry Professor Kagome."  
  
"Never mind. So what do you want to talk about then?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's about yesterday when Voldermort said you were over five hundred years old and Dumbledore told us he used to be a half demon called Naraku." Said Harry  
  
"Yes, in a way I am five hundred and also not. I used to travel back in time through a portal to the feudal era of Japan and there I met Inuyasha. During that time demons roamed the earth and many sought out a sacred jewel called the Shikon No Tama, The Jewel Of Four Souls. I was the protector of that jewel and I accidentally broke it. Hence both I and Inuyasha had to travel around Japan searching for the jewel shards. During our travels we made some new friends and encountered Naraku. He like any half demon wanted the jewel for power and to become a full demon. In the end we defeated him and the jewel was complete."  
  
"Wow, so you and your friends actually defeated Voldermort before?" Said Ron wide eyed.  
  
"What happened to the jewel in the end." Asked Cho.  
  
"It was burned with me at my funeral." Inuyasha answered for Kagome.  
  
"HUH?!?!" Came the reply of four  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha died after the battle from the poison in his wounds. We cremated him and the jewel together."  
  
"So the jewel was destroyed." Concluded Hermione.  
  
"No, it can never be destroyed. It returned to me and only yesterday I found out about it. It can only be destroyed by purification. The jewel is tainted with the powers of evil and good. Only when one of those forces win can it be destroyed."  
  
"So it isn't destroyed yet."  
  
"No, I destroyed it yesterday when I fully purified it and it granted my wish to bring back Inuyasha."  
  
"Wow. I wished I had one of those." Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Keh! And have demon chasing after you night and day." Snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Well I hope that answers most of your questions because I need to see Dumbledore now you can stay behind and talk with Professor Inuyasha if you like."  
  
"No thanks Professor I think I will pass." Said Harry.  
  
"Suit yourself." She said as she walked out the door leaving Inuyasha to stare out the window again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Dumbledore, I'm starting to find it hard to believe the things that you tell me these days." Said Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"True, what I day may be unbelievable, but I have never been wrong either." Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"One of the reasons why I still trust you." Sighed Fudge.  
  
A jangling sound was heard behind the minister of magic as someone was trying to get into the room.  
  
"Alohomora." That someone said and the door opened to reveal a girl dressed in a white haori and deep blue hakama.  
  
Cornelius immediately noticed that she had a bow around her back, a quiver of arrows and two Japanese swords strapped to her waist.  
  
"Who might this be Dumbledore?" Demanded Fudge clearly irritated by the interruption.  
  
"This is Professor Higurashi Kagome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and an expert at demons and Voldermort."  
  
"You expect me to believe that this young girl defeated He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named." Fudge started to smile.  
  
Kagome looked at him, her temper was wearing low and she gave him a death look while releasing all her internal barriers and letting her power flare out. "If the world believes that a baby defeated Voldermort, why not a young girl?"  
  
Fudge lost his smile and turned to face Dumbledore. "Okay I believe you that she is powerful enough to defeat him but I still need proof about you claims of demons. So far all the evidence you have been able to show me is the dust on the front lawn."  
  
"If you want proof of demons minister I can provide you with it." Kagome smiled at him. She raised her hand above her head a shouted, "Accio Inuaysha.".  
  
Fudge looked at the young professor as if she had lost her mind while Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
"I don't think that Inuyasha would be very please to be summoned in this fashion." Stated Dumbledore.  
  
"Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Your proof." Kagome replied.  
  
No sooner had she said that the room door burst open and Inuyasha came flying in to land on the floor.  
  
A dazed Inuyasha looked up. He saw the old codger, another old looking codger in a bowler hat and . his eyes turned a slight bit red.  
  
"Kagome. What was that for bitch?"  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha but I needed to get you here fast and that was the only was I could think of." Kagome apologized as she helped him up.  
  
Fudge took a look at the demon and replied. "Sure he has the fangs and claws of a demon but anyone can make those through transfiguration."  
  
"How's this then. You blast me with the killing curse and if I am a demon I wouldn't die." Came Inuyasha's blank reply.  
  
"I can't do that. I can't use the killing curse on a humanoid creature."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it then." Without warning Kagome had drawn her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Fudge watched in horror as a jet of green energy hit Inuyasha and enveloped him. It lasted a few seconds before it dissipated.  
  
"There is I had been a weak human I would have been killed."  
  
Fudge looked at Inuyasha dumbfounded. "Fine, I've gotten my proof. Now, professor can you tell me more about demons so that I may warn the magical community against them."  
  
Kagome sighed; this was going to be a long day.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Still outside studio 8-  
  
Inuyasha: Ok. That's it I'm leaving. I cannot wait for that idiot any longer we have been waiting outside this stupid place for at least 3 hours.  
  
-Inuyasha gets up off the wall. The gang notices that there is a piece of paper stuck to his back-  
  
Kagome: -Grabs paper and reads it out loud Hello everybody. ENSIGN here I am sorry to inform you that I am busy today and the studio is closed-  
  
-Everyone looks at Inuyasha-  
  
Miroku: Does that mean that we waited here for nothing?  
  
Kagome: Mainly because some stupid half demon was leaning on the wall the notice was pasted on in the first place.  
  
-Sounds of every one ganging up and beating Inuyasha is heard-  
  
Sango: Is it me or do I hear noises outside the studio.  
  
ENSIGN: Nah, couldn't be.  
  
Sango: So how about another round?  
  
ENSIGN: I can't, my hands hurt and I'm tired.  
  
Sango: Come on, it will be over soon. Only takes five minutes.  
  
ENSIGN: But I don't wanna.  
  
Sango: You are having another round with me or else.  
  
ENSIGN: Fine fine fine but you always win at Tekken 4 anyway.  
  
Sango: Yeah but it is fun to keep beating you.  
  
ENSIGN: -Sigh-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's Note: Here it is the next chapter. Read and review. Kind of busy right now because my friend is yelling into my ear telling me to update. Don't worry I will update more soon. In the mean time read and review.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	12. The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter but I do borrow Sango on weekends. My sister really wants me get Sesshoumaru for her though, but then which girl wouldn't want Sesshoumaru.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Inu cast and Harry's group waits in the studio for ENSIGN-  
  
Harry: Looks like ENSIGN and Sango are missing again.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, and I just know that if we find one of them we will definitely find the other.  
  
Inuyasha: -Sniffs the air- Damn I forgot about my sense of smell. Their scent is really strong in this studio and it is fresh.  
  
Miroku: You mean to tell me that the two of them are here?  
  
Inuyasha: -Sniff- They are in the dressing room.  
  
-Gang rushes to the dressing room to find it is locked. They put their ears to the door and listen-  
  
ENSIGN: So where do you want it.  
  
Sango: On the couch.  
  
ENSIGN: Can't do that. We might get it sticky and they will notice. Guess on the floor then.  
  
Sango: The floor is dirty.  
  
ENSIGN: Hey it is not I just swept and moped it yesterday.  
  
Sango: Are you sure about this?  
  
ENSIGN: Sure you will like it. Just put it in your mouth.  
  
Everyone outside: O_O  
  
ENSIGN: So how is it?  
  
Sango: mmmpppphhhh mmmmpphhh.  
  
ENSIGN: HAHAHAHAHA man do you look funny when you stuff an entire chunk of ice cream into your mouth.  
  
-Everyone outside the room crashes to the ground-  
  
ENSIGN: Did you hear something?  
  
Sango: It can't be them can it?  
  
-Everyone chooses this time to enter the room to see Sango and ENSIGN sitting on the floor each holding a tub of ice cream-  
  
ENSIGN: Busted. So guys, who wants some.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 12  
The Unexpected Visitor  
  
Kagome was on top of the world. Her life at the moment was as good as it ever got. She had been in Hogwarts for two months already. Her lessons were going fine. Inuyasha was now being more helpful in class because she had found out that powerful youkai had magic in them and thus were able to use wands. She didn't need to do laundry the food was great and best of all no attacks from Naraku, but there was this funny feeling that she just couldn't shake that something was not right. Things were too peaceful.  
  
"Touch wood. I sound like I want another attack to occur." She thought as she tapped the table. If was lunch time and she was in the Great Hall. Inuyasha was as usual being a glutton, he was wolfing down his never ending meal in a polite way, if there was such a thing.  
  
"Where does all that food go? Hmmm. must be a demon thing." She wondered.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, hey are you listening? You have got to try this fried chicken it is wonderful." Said Inuyasha between mouthfuls.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Trust Inuyasha to like the dish with the most amount of seasoning.  
  
Kagome looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and his group. She also caught sight of Cho sitting beside him. "They seem to be having so much fun. I wish that I could join them, at least I would be with my own age group." She turned to her left when she heard someone choking. She rolled her eyes as she hit Inuyasha on the back. "Serves him right for swallowing without chewing."  
  
"Ye alright there Professor Higurashi?" Someone said as they waved their hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh!" Kagome snapped out of her daydream. Turning to her right her gaze fell on Hagrid. Harry was right, at first he looked a bit menacing but, after getting to know him, deep down he was a jolly Professor who was just obsessed with dangerous animals.  
  
"Yeah fine, just spacing out." Kagome replied still half spacing out.  
  
"Suit yerself, but professor Inuyasha is right, the chicken is good. Ya got ta try some. I doubt that the house elves will be able to keep making it at the rate he is eating." Hagrid resumed his meal.  
  
Kagome decided to give in and reached for the chicken. Just as she picked it up she felt a spike in the demonic energy around her. She dropped the chicken and stood up. Inuyasha too had stood up and was wiping his hands on a napkin. He too had felt the youki.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the aura. It was coming from four hundred meters outside the Great Hall. The aura was faint, it was being suppressed. Kagome focus harder and found it came from only two youkai. They were headed towards the main doors at a fast pace.  
  
"How many Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his left hand now resting on Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Two. But they are strong."  
  
"Is something coming?" McGonagall asked a bit worried.  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha had attracted the attention of all the teachers.  
  
"Two demons are heading towards the castle main doors. I will erect a barrier." Kagome said as she walked around the table with Inuyasha.  
  
Dumbledore got up to follow them.  
  
"Uncle, please stay and protect the students. I'll be fine, Inuyasha is with me." Kagome said as she left towards the main doors.  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the Great Hall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. They had now attracted the attention of the students as well. Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate on the aura and the barrier. Behind her she heard Dumbledore's amplified voice announcing the retreat of the students to the front of the hall.  
  
The demon was now ten meters from the door. It had stopped due to the barrier. Suddenly the demonic energy spiked even more. The demon had released its full aura. Kagome was sure Inuyasha had felt it. Opening her eyes and turning to him. He didn't look like the Inuyasha she knew anymore. The Inuyasha she knew would have drawn his blade shouted a string of curses and charged out the door, instead here he stood upright, emotionless and calm.  
  
Kagome let that thought pass, she had more important things at the moment. She continued to analyze the aura as the demon tested the barrier. It was somewhat familiar but she couldn't seem to place it. It also felt calm, the aura was a neutral one not one of hate or bloodlust.  
  
Trusting her senses Kagome let down her barrier. "Inuyasha, I'm dropping the barrier."  
  
Kagome heard a grunt and assumed it was a yes.  
  
The demon had noticed this and walked closer. It stopped outside the main door. Then it did something Kagome would never had expected, it knocked.  
  
"Huh?!?!" Kagome was stunned. "That's new."  
  
"Indeed" Came Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"Should we answer?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
It was a good thing that they decided to wait because the doors slammed open letting the snow and the cold winter air rush into the room.  
  
There standing in the door way were two figures cloaked in black. Both were tall and carried swords. She was unable to see their faces due to their hoods.  
  
Inuyasha took in a breath of air and immediately he jumped in front of Kagome.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Inuyasha remained silent. Everyone in the hall watched in silence as both Inuyasha and the tallest figure stared at each other.  
  
A minute passed, then two. Finally the second figure broke the silence.  
  
"If the two of you are going to have a staring contest we could do it after we have been introduced."  
  
"Do not interrupt me Noriko." The first figure said in a firm calm voice.  
  
"Whatever you say dad. Just hurry up before I die from boredom." Said Noriko.  
  
The first figure sighed, "You have a lot more to learn on patience."  
  
"I'm surprised that you finally found someone who would mate with you." Inuyasha said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"I too am surprised, it would seem that both you and your miko are too stubborn to stay in the land of the dead."  
  
"Do I know you?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Do you know them dad?" Noriko asked.  
  
"Yes I do, unfortunately." The figure replied.  
  
"What do you want here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said ignoring Kagome.  
  
Wham, it hit Kagome, the familiar aura, the two swords and the tall height. Wait a second, dad, did the second person, what was her name, Noriko, yeah that was it. Did she just call him dad? "Woah." Kagome's brain was being overloaded.  
  
"You got married?" Kagome uttered eyes wide at Sesshoumaru and Noriko who had just taken off their hoods.  
  
"Why is something wrong?" Noriko asked looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No. How is it that you are able to live five hundred years miko, are you immortal?" Sesshoumaru asked turning to Kagome.  
  
"That is none of your concern Sesshoumaru, leave Kagome out of this." Inuyasha said as he once again shielded Kagome.  
  
"Back off half breed." Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "This Sesshoumaru is now amused, you are a full demon. Did you use the Shikon No Tama?"  
  
"None of you concern brother." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Okay that's enough, the both of you are acting like kids. We came here to offer our assistance in protecting this castle. Could we please have a word with the Headmaster Dumbledore?" Noriko said as she stepped between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted as he turned back towards the teachers table.  
  
Kagome who was still dumbfounded could only nod.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Dumbledore's office-  
  
Kagome sighed, life definitely had its ups and downs. Here she was standing in Dumbledore's office when she thought that her life was starting to look up. Dumbledore still hadn't arrived yet and Inuyasha was having yet another glaring contest with his half brother.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned in a calm voice.  
  
"It seems five hundred years has definitely improved your patience but not perfected it." Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes.  
  
Kagome who was standing in the corner of the room was stunned. Did Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the western lands just roll his eyes. Yes he did.  
  
"Go to hell Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha burst out.  
  
"Dad from the looks of things I suggest that I should do the negotiations." Noriko interrupted.  
  
"Agreed." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to look out the window.  
  
Kagome now looked at Noriko and Inuyasha who seemed to have nothing to say to one another. Laughing inwardly at the silence Kagome focused on Noriko's aura.  
  
A Hanyou? Sesshoumaru mated with a human? Why? He hates humans.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru I was under the impression that you hated humans. Why is your daughter a hanyou then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh? He did? Really? Wow, I can't imagine my dad not liking humans. When was this dad?" Noriko looked at her dad surprised.  
  
"Keh! And you were the one who said I was weak to hang out with humans." Inuyasha taunted.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and Kagome's jaw hit the floor. "Carp, five hundred years does do weird things to people." Kagome pondered.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha. "Allow this Sesshoumaru apologize for his actions and words Inuyasha, father was right, humans are magnificent creatures. Well at least some are." He turned towards Noriko. "Your mother was no different, she was a wonderful person." He then resumed looking out the window.  
  
It was now Inuyasha's turn for him mouth to hit the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL. DID SESSHOUMARU JUST APOLOGIZE TO ME AND SAY HUMANS ARE WONDERFUL CREATURES." Inuyasha's mind was screaming at him.  
  
"Oi, are you really Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha spluttered.  
  
"Of course he is. What's wrong with him liking humans?" Noriko asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the back of Sesshoumaru's head. "You never told her did you?"  
  
"What, tell me what dad?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed yet again. Kagome had to resist the urge to look out the window to make sure a pig wasn't flying by. Then again after all that's happened a flying pig might just be possible.  
  
"I will tell you at a later date Noriko."  
  
"But." Noriko was cut off by the opening of the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late the Minister of Magic sent me a rather urgent message that had to be attended to immediately, I hope that you all had a wonderful time together in my absence?" Dumbledore said as he entered the room and summoned chairs for each of his guests.  
  
Silence followed Dumbledore's question. "Noriko and my father Sesshoumaru have come to offer our assistance in the protection of this castle and its inhabitants." Noriko decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hmmmm." Dumbledore hummed giving a thoughtful look at Noriko.  
  
Sesshoumaru just continued to look out the window. Kagome and Inuyasha just stare on and waited for Dumbledore's reply.  
  
"Why would you be so interested in the defense of this castle may I ask Miss Noriko?"  
  
"We are interested in this castle because it was originally my ancestral home. When my time comes this Sesshoumaru will return to this castle in the world of the dead. With this new reincarnated form of Naraku running amok this Sesshoumaru doubts that this castle will last much longer." Sesshoumaru answered still looking out the window.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about Naraku being Voldermort?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Father and I have been doing a lot of research on the topic of Naraku."  
  
"Then how did you find out about wizards and witches?" Kagome pressed on.  
  
"Just like wizards and witches, we demons have passed on into legends and are now forgotten. Unlike wizards who are so easy to forget, have deemed us myths. Unlike us demons, we stay true to the old beliefs and have been monitoring your wizarding world since it went into hiding." Noriko answered.  
  
"Therefore you are saying that there is another world out there in hiding apart from ours?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes it is called the youkai world. Unlike you wizards and witches our numbers are now very small. Most of those that survive are those that are powerful enough to take on human forms and coexist with you humans. Although there are those that live in seclusion because they can't take on a human form." Noriko explained.  
  
"Then how do you explain the other day when the castle was attacked by lesser youkai." Inuyasha Looked at Noriko.  
  
Noriko seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru believes that Naraku has been breeding an army of youkai for himself at an unknown location." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around to face his brother.  
  
"As this castle is now a school, this Sesshoumaru would also wish to take part in teaching the students here how to defend themselves against youkai." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Dumbledore.  
  
"It is settled then, Lord Sesshoumaru shall be appointed as a professor and a classroom giving to him. The house elf Dobby will attend to your needs, I believe his is outside the door waiting for you now." Dumbledore move towards the door.  
  
When he opened the door, true to his word, right outside Kagome saw a small grayish creature that resembled a certain toad demon she used to know.  
  
"Dobby at your service great Lord Sesshoumaru. I will tend to your every need."  
  
"That would not be required, this Sesshoumaru will provide his own chambers and classroom." Sesshoumaru said as he waved off the house elf and exited the room.  
  
"Are you just going to let him pick any classroom that he wishes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I am. It's not like he needs one after all. You see ever since I met you dear niece I have been paying much more attention to ancient legends to do with demons. And I if you had actually read all the scrolls that I gave you Kagome you would have noticed that the demon Lord Sesshoumaru has been mentioned a couple of times. Coincidently this castle seems to be his ancestral home." Dumbledore said as he smiled at Kagome. "Further more, there are secret passages and hidden chambers that are within this castle that even I do not know off."  
  
Kagome turn a few shades of red. "Damn I knew I should have read some of those scrolls instead of giving them to Buyo."  
  
"Professor Kagome, could I have a word with you in private." Noriko asked from behind causing Kagome to jump.  
  
Kagome tried to get her racing heart under control. "Damn, I forgot that she was still here." Kagome thought. "Sure no problem." Kagome said as she gestured to Noriko to follow her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Both Kagome and Noriko walked down the corridor towards the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.  
  
Noriko decided to break the silence. "Inuyasha said something about my dad not telling me something, what is it?"  
  
"I am not sure that I am the one that should be telling you this Noriko."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to know what is so wrong about my dad liking humans."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Five hundred years ago your dad was the Taiyoukai of the western lands. He was a merciless killer and above all things he hated, were humans. He detested them for their weak human emotions. I am not sure if he has told you but the reason he hated humans was mainly because his father died because of one. At that time he believed the to have human emotions would make a demon weak and it would be his undoing. But throughout our many encounters with him I noticed that he was changing and he was showing a bit more mercy every time. I think it would have something to do with the little girl called Rin that used to travel with him."  
  
"Rin, hmmm. I wonder why dad has never told me any of this?"  
  
"Huh? I thought that your mother was Rin?"  
  
"Nope. My mother was a miko by the name of Botan."  
  
"Hmm. Botan huh? Rings a bell."  
  
"Any way thanks that's all I needed to know." Noriko said with a smile and patted Kagome on the back before she sped off down to corridor.  
  
"Guess she's going to go interrogate Sesshoumaru now." Kagome inwardly smirked. "Oh yeah, now I know. Botan was one of those mikos that we met when we were fighting Tsubaki. Damn I miss those days."  
  
Kagome reached her classroom and enter it locking the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Somewhere in the castle-  
  
"Master there has been further complications to your plans, two demons showed up today. Both are looked very skilled and powerful." A figure said to a mirror.  
  
"Damn. This complicates matters." The figure in the mirror said.  
  
"Sorry master I have to go, there is someone coming I will contact you later."  
  
With that the mirror flashed and Voldermort's face vanished.  
  
"Stupid lousy fucking piece of shit. This will only carry on as long as you hold my heart. After that, I am free to do as I wish."  
  
With that the figure slid the mirror into a bag and walked out the door into the corridor.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: Shopping shopping shopping. I get to go shopping now.  
  
Miroku: Why's she so happy?  
  
Sango: No idea. What's got her so happy with this piece of paper with our names and numbers on it.  
  
Kagome: It is called a paycheck. With this you can get your money and then you can go and buy things with it.  
  
Sango: Oh ok.  
  
Miroku: So how come I don't get one.  
  
ENSIGN: Maybe it is because you don't work here.  
  
Miroku: Then how come Sango gets one.  
  
ENSIGN: Because who do you think cooks our lunches all the time.  
  
Miroku: Oh so who gets paid more Sango, Kagome or Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Me of course, I'm the main character, Sango just cooks and Inuyasha gets paid in Shikon Shards.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Actually if you were wondering I get paid the most compared to all of you.  
  
-Kagome grabs Sesshoumaru's paycheck-  
  
Kagome: 0_o. Hey this is twice the amount that I get.  
  
-ENSIGN takes the check and looks at it-  
  
ENSIGN: Hey so it is cool.  
  
Kagome: I demand to know why Sesshomaru's paycheck is twice as large as mine.  
  
ENSIGN: Wait! Don't blame me. My sis handles the paychecks so I have nothing to do with it.  
  
Kagome: That's is I am going to go have a word with that weirdo right now.  
  
-Kagome walks out of the studio-  
  
Silver Mist: Is she gone?  
  
ENSIGN: I believe she has gone to go fry your butt regarding Sesshomaru's paycheck.  
  
Silver Mist: Sesshoumaru -Silver Mist gets a dreamy look and starts to space out-  
  
ENSIGN: I guess now I know why Sessy's paycheck was larger.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Authors note: Hello there I know that I haven't been updating my story for a while and I am really sorry. Please don't kill me. Just to make it up to you all I have decided to update two chapters instead of one. Also if you actually take the trouble to copy and save my past chapters I would like to say that I have made some changes to the past chapters and I have corrected most of the mistakes. If anyone out there spots a mistake you can tell me by e-mailing me at rtwj@hotmail.com. ^_^  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	13. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. All I do is take Sango out on weekends and my sister borrows fluffy once in a while.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome: HAPPY NEW YEAR  
  
ENSIGN: HAPPY NEW YEAR  
  
Inuyasha: HAPPY NEW YEAR  
  
Sango: HAPPY NEW YEAR  
  
Miroku: . .  
  
Sango: Hey, what's up with Miroku?  
  
Kagome: He's out cold. He tried to grope me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid humans and their useless festivals.  
  
ENSIGN: So what is your New Year's resolution Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: Most likely it is going to be something to do with dieting.  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
-Wham-  
  
Inuyasha: May I ask why we are doing this considering that New Year was a few days back.  
  
Kagome: That's because ENSIGN wrote this chapter before New Year but he wasn't able to post it because he was too busy.  
  
Sango: You call trying to get me drunk, busy?  
  
ENSIGN: My dear Sango, if I recall correctly you were the one that was ordering the drinks. Furthermore I didn't know that your tolerance to alcohol was so low.  
  
Kagome: How much did she have again?  
  
Miroku: Only 2 shots of tequila and wham she was drunk.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stupid humans so susceptible to alcohol.  
  
ENSIGN: Chocolate. -Hands chocolate bar to Sesshoumaru-  
  
-Sesshoumaru sniffs chocolate before eating it-  
  
-Wham Sesshoumaru collapses to the ground completely devoid of his strength-  
  
ENSIGN: Stupid Inuyoukais and their susceptibility to chocolate. -ENSIGN pops piece of chocolate into his mouth-  
  
-Wham ENSIGN joins Sesshoumaru on the ground-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Look who's talking idiot.  
  
Sango: -Sigh- He forgot that he was an Inuyoukai as well.  
  
Kagome: So shall we go party?  
  
Sango: What about ENSIGN and Sesshoumaru?  
  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to come and if ENSIGN comes, him and Inuyasha would probably tear down the place. So come on then.  
  
-Kagome drags Inuyasha and Sango out of the studio-  
  
ENSIGN: Damn. Looks like we are both stuck here for a while.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Agreed. Curse this stupid Chocolate.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 13  
Sesshoumaru  
  
-Next morning in the Great Hall-  
  
"So what do you think about the new demon?" Asked Hermione taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"He's hot!" Came the immediate reply from Cho who was staring at Sesshoumaru eating at the teacher's table.  
  
Harry's eyebrow started to twitch. "Don't worry Harry." Ron said patting his back.  
  
Cho seemed to notice this and snapped back to reality. "Mr. Harry Potter you are not jealous are you?" Cho teased.  
  
"Definitely not." Harry snapped and gulped down his pumpkin juice.  
  
Cho smiled. "Don't worry Harry, you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover. He may have good looks but he might have a rotten personality."  
  
Harry seemed to liven up at that comment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Meanwhile at the teacher's table Sesshoumaru sneezed as he was drink his soup.  
  
"Bless you dad." Noriko said handing her dad a napkin.  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted. "Someone must be talking about me.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Back at Harry's table-  
  
Ron and Harry couldn't really blame Cho for saying that the new demon was hot. Nearly every girl in the hall was staring at the male demon. Likewise most of the guys were looking at the demonness sitting beside him.  
  
"So apart from him being hot what else do you think about the new demon?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Well it is either a demon thing or does Professor Inuyasha and the new demon guy look strangely alike?" Harry said.  
  
"Could be." Ron replied. "They seem to know each other pretty well." The gang had noticed that every once in a while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would exchange death glances. They were beginning to wonder if they would tear each other's throat out if not for Professor Higurashi and the demonness separating them.  
  
"Anyway have you heard the rumors?" Hermione added.  
  
"Huh? What rumors?" Harry replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It is said that the two demons are father and daughter. Also some people have claimed they heard Professor Inuyasha the demon brother."  
  
"Which one?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione smacked Ron the head. "Like Inuyasha would call a girl brother."  
  
Ron blushed at his stupid question.  
  
"Anyway I would like to know more about these new demons. I heard Professor Dumbledore refer to him as a lord." Harry thought aloud.  
  
"We could ask Professor Higurashi, she seems pretty familiar with them." Cho added.  
  
Just then the group's discussion was cut short by Dumbledore tapping his teaspoon against his glass.  
  
"I have another announcement to make. We seem to be getting a lot lately huh?" He joked. "I would like to introduce to you all the demon lord of the western lands Sesshoumaru Sama and his lovely daughter Lady Noriko. Both Lord Sesshoumaru and his daughter will be holding a new lesson that will be taught to all students. All your new time tables will be handed to you via your house prefects. The details of the new lesson will be included as well. Also the lesson will not start till next week because Lord Sesshoumaru is still preparing his lessons.  
  
With that Dumbledore sat down and soon enough the hall was filled with chatter and new rumors.  
  
"Geeze as if we didn't have enough homework already, now we have a new lesson to deal with." Ron groaned.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Curious as to where Sesshoumaru was going to hold his new lesson Kagome followed him and his daughter after breakfast.  
  
As if he knew that Kagome was trailing him. Sesshoumaru slowed his pace down enough so that Kagome could keep up with him. He soon stopped in front of a small statue of a dragon.  
  
"You need not sneak and spy on this Sesshoumaru, come out miko."  
  
"I have a name you know, its Kagome, KA - GO - ME, get it Fluffy." Kagome said as she prodded his chest.  
  
"Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kagome had noticed that behind her father Noriko was trying her best not to laugh.  
  
"You will not prod this Sesshoumaru, Professor Kagome unless you have forgotten our passed encounters." Sesshoumaru continued in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"What ever Fluffy." Kagome said as she tried to ignore him.  
  
Ignoring both his daughter's failed attempts to control her laughter and the miko. Sesshoumaru turned towards the dragon statue and started to speak in a language that Kagome failed to understand. It mostly consisted of barks and growls.  
  
When he stopped Sesshoumaru used his left hand to push in the eyes of the dragon.  
  
"Wait. Was that his left hand? Yeah it was. Hey he got it back." Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome's attention was drawn from Sesshoumaru to that of the dragon statue when it started to grow in size. It grew till it was twice the size of Sesshoumaru. It then opened it's mouth to reveal a passage way. Sesshoumaru just silently walked inside leaving Noriko and Kagome outside.  
  
Kagome looked towards Noriko who stood beside her wondering if she should follow.  
  
Just when Sesshoumaru rounded the corner out of sight, Noriko broke out laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, I can't believe that you just did that."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"You actually called him Fluffy, heck even I wouldn't do that."  
  
"You mean someone else has actually called him that before?"  
  
"Yeah that was my mum's nickname for him, she was the only one who ever thought to call him that. His face was priceless when you called him that. Anyway I believe that he want you to join him in there. I on the other hand will have to return to my chambers because I have a few things to collect in my room." Noriko said as she sped off towards the stairs.  
  
Kagome looked at the passageway that Sesshoumaru had gone down, there seemed to be a faint blue light coming from around the bend. Curiosity getting the better of her she decided to humor Sesshoumaru and follow him.  
  
Unlike most of the dungeons of Hogwarts which was damp and dark, Kagome noticed that this passageway was dry. She also noticed that the stone walls on either side had ancient Japanese portraits carved upon them. It was then Kagome noticed what was creating the blue light that she saw earlier on. Embedded into the walls were crystals. These crystals emitted a light blue hue that lit up the passageway.  
  
"Wow! I wonder what these are." Kagome said as she prodded one of the crystals.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru believes that they are for lighting the passageway." Came a monotonous voice from down the passageway.  
  
Kagome jumped. "Was that Sesshoumaru's attempt at sarcasm?" She thought.  
  
Forgetting about the crystals, Kagome continued along the tunnel. After two more bends she came to the end. There right in front of her were two eight foot twin doors.  
  
Pushing open the doors, Kagome could only stare in awe of what was inside. It was the last thing she expected to find in Hogwarts. A fully equipped Japanese dojo.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-At the shopping mall-  
  
Kagome: Sango you must try out this perfume, it is simply the best.  
  
Sango: I must agree, what do you think Inuyahsa?  
  
Inuyasha: X_X  
  
Kagome: Oh dear! Are you alright Inuyasha? Poor thing the perfume smells must have knocked you out.  
  
Sango: Lucky we didn't bring ENSIGN and Sesshoumaru huh?  
  
Kagome: Yup.  
  
-Back at the studio-  
  
-ENSIGN and Sesshoumaru are running around the studio at top speed-  
  
ENSIGN: How many laps already?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Two hundred and counting.  
  
ENSIGN: Who's idea was it to cure chocolate sickness with a bag of sugar again.  
  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru believes that it was yours.  
  
ENSIGN: Oh! So it was.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Idiot! So how much longer is this going to last?  
  
ENSIGN: Probably about seven hundred laps more.  
  
Sesshoumaru: -Sigh-  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: Same same. Nothing much.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	14. Kagome Vs Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: -ENSIGN sits at his table holding a wire and is pulling out small pieces of copper wire from it- I own, no I don't, I own, no I don't, I own, no I don't, I own. Oh my god I won Inuyasha. YES. Wait I missed one. NOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-The Inu Gumi walks into studio-

Miroku: Hey why are the lights turned off?

Kagome: Yeah I thought that there was work today.

-ENSIGN enters through a side entrance in a wheelchair-

ENSIGN: You thought right. There is work today. The lights are turned off because I just can't stand up to reach the light switch.

Sango: Oh my god! ENSIGN what happened to you?

-Sesshoumaru enters through the side door in a wheelchair as well-

Sesshoumaru: Idiot here thought that we could cure our chocolate sickness with sugar.

ENSIGN: And cure it I did.

Sesshoumaru: Apparently it worked too well and we went running round the studio.

Inuyasha: So how many laps did you two go?

ENSIGN: Ten.

Inuyasha: Ten hundred only?

ENSIGN: Thousand.

Inuyasha: Oh!

Sango: So how so you feel.

ENSIGN: Can't really tell you, I can't feel my legs.

-Sesshoumaru wheels himself out of the studio mumbling about stupid directors and their ideas-

Kagome: What's up with him?

ENSIGN: You would be pissed to if someone saw you chasing your tail.

Inuyasha: I would love to see that.

Sango: Speaking of tails, where's your tail.

ENSIGN: I hide it when I go out. It kinda attracts attention.

Sango: But I wanna pet it. -Gives ENSIGN a weird look-

ENSIGN: Oh no! -Starts to wheel himself out as well-

-Sango gives chase-

Kagome: Well it looks like we are in charge now. So, on with the show.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14**

**Kagome Vs Sesshoumaru**

-At the Hogwart's dojo-

Kagome was speechless. "How in the world did the previous owners of the castle mange to hide an entire dojo? A giant one at that."

"You seem surprised miko." Sesshoumaru said his back turned to her as he surveyed the wall.

"Well I should be, this place is huge." Kagome said still looking around.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "You know you shouldn't, fitting large things into small places has always been the practice of you wizards." He then returned to surveying the wall.

Kagome took this time to look more closely at the dojo. It was truly enormous, Sesshoumaru could easily in his true form fit in with room to spare. There was even an archery and work out section filled with various weights. Looking up to the ceiling Kagome saw that there were more of the crystals that she saw earlier on, except that these ones emitted a whitish glow giving the impression of daylight.

Along the walls of the dojo hung a wide variety of weapons ranging from western and Japanese to ones that she could even recognize.

"Now, everything seems to be in order." Sesshoumaru stated breaking Kagome's train of thought and drawing her attention. "This Sesshoumaru sees that you have added a katana and kinjal to your set of usual weapons." Sesshoumaru added with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Not that you have made any other changes to your arsenal." Kagome returned.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru spoke. "I challenge you miko Higurashi."

"I must decline, I have lessons to attend to and I was only curious to where your lesson were to be held." Kagome was rather taken aback.

"Busy eh? Impossible. It's a Sunday today therefore you have no classes. Furthermore I do insist that you show me your skill with the sword." Sesshoumaru pressed on.

"Not a snowball chance in hell." Kagome snapped turning around for the doors.

Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched causing the twin dojo doors to slam shut preventing Kagome's departure.

"Do you intend to keep me here all day demon?" Kagome spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Absolutely not. I just want you to duel with me." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome just starred at the doors and for the next moments silence followed.

Kagome suddenly spun around. Drawing two arrows from the quiver by her waist she fired them straight for the demon lord's head. Immediately Tokijin was out and both arrows in pieces.

"This Sesshoumaru requested to see your sword, not your bow." The demon said as he flew towards Kagome suddenly.

"Ah hell!" Kagome ducked to the right narrowly avoiding the demon blade. Rolling beneath Sesshoumaru's outstretched arms she dealt a blow to his ribs with the edge of her bow.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. A human had hit him.

Kagome took his lack of attention to access the damage done to the wall. Air pressure alone had blown a fair size hold out of the wooden wall.

"Is he sparring or really fighting?" Kagome wondered.

"This Sesshoumaru congratulates you miko on hitting me. That will not happen again." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

"Oh great the, I'm gonna kill you smile." Kagome mumbled as she pulled both her swords and filled them with purifying power.

"Good, you are taking this seriously now." Sesshoumaru said before dashing at her faster this time.

"That trick wouldn't work twice." She thought as she waited for him to enter striking range. At the last moment she slashed.

Her sword met air.

"Shit!"

"Where are you aiming human?" Sesshoumaru appeared behind her sword raised.

Kagome turned around just in time to block Sesshoumaru's attack with her kinjal. Both swords clashed and a wave of purifying and demonic energy erupted.

When the light died down, both swords were still locked. Kagome was down on one knee as Sesshoumaru towered above her.

"Is that all you got miko?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

"As if, FLUFFY!" Kagome's eyes flared.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback as Kagome forced his sword off. Kagome brought her katana in an upwards slash. Purifying energy erupted from the blade in an arc slamming into Tokijin.

Seeing Sesshoumaru pushed back, Kagome brought on an assault of multiple slashes. Each purifying blast pushed the demon lord back. Still no matter how relentless her assault was Sesshoumaru still managed to block each attack. Kagome decided to increase the power of her hits. Finally seeing an opening Kagome brought both swords down. Sesshoumaru barely managed to block the last attack and it sent him flying into the dojo wall.

Kagome watched as the demon lord soared into the dojo wall. The impact caused the weapons to fall off the walls. As the dust settled Kagome waited in a defensive stance.

When visibility was restored, Sesshoumaru was still in the position that he had hit the wall. He was still conscious and wore a grin of amusement on his face.

"Huh?" Kagome's eyes returned to normal.

"Excellent!" Sesshoumaru said as he removed himself from the wall.

"What?"

"Miko you will assist me in my lessons."

"What?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat, you will assist me."

"Why must I?"

"You are properly trained in the sword and bow."

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha."

"I have already spoken to him yesterday. Who do you think suggested to test you?"

"Why that stupid, when I get my hands on." Kagome muttered.

"This Sesshoumaru takes it that he didn't tell you."

"Your damn right he didn't. Why do you need me anyway?"

"This Sesshoumaru plans to teach all students of Hogwarts to use weapons."

"Did Dumbledore agree to this?"

"He will and furthermore ... ..." Sesshoumaru paused to sniff the air.

"What?" Kagome said suddenly aware that there could be another demon attack.

"You stink." Sesshoumaru said blankly. This caused Kagome to fall anime style.

"What do you expect, roses, I just fought here."

"Indeed." He paused. "We will have a real match another day, right now you need a bath. My brother is also looking for you." He said leading her out of the dojo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Meanwhile somewhere in the castle-

"Where the hell is that baka brother of mine? He's been acting strange lately, first he apologizes to me then he asks for my help. I hope he hasn't done anything with Kagome yet." Inuyasha thought as he continued down the corridor trying to pick up his brother's covered up scent trail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome followed behind the demon lord as he led her from the dungeons. Kagome's curiosity was yet again getting the better of her when they started to head in a direction away from where the dormitories were.

"How am I supposed to take my bath now if we are heading away from the dormitories?" She thought.

Suddenly a thought arose in Kagome's mind. "So, Noriko said that you mated with a miko and she doesn't know about Rin. Why is that?"

"So you told her. True, this Sesshoumaru did mate with a miko called Botan. It was a few years after the defeat of Naraku that we met."

"So why her?"

"This Sesshoumaru was amused by her silly antics."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She would never figure out inuyoukai as long as she lived.

"Noriko doesn't know about Rin because this Sesshoumaru gave Botan a potion that increased her lifespan. Therefore she stayed by this Sesshoumaru's side for the next two centuries. Botan only gave birth to Noriko many years after Rin passed away." Sesshoumaru continued.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"There is nothing to apologize for Kagome, every living creature will eventually die. This Sesshoumaru is just glad that both Botan and Rin departed this world with happiness in their soul."

"Oh!" Kagome was surprised that Sesshoumaru was being so open all of a sudden. "He even called me by my name."

"Wait if you had that potion why didn't you give some to Rin as well?"

"The potion only works on mikos, the potion prolongs the drinker's life depending on the amount of holy power within the person. If you wish, this Sesshoumaru could provide you with some. You could easily match the lifespan of a demon."

"I'll think about it." Kagome said smiling. "I kinda like him better when he's open." She thought. "Oh yeah, what ever happened to that Jaken anyway?"

"He returned to his tribe, if you didn't know he was the leader of his pack, he only followed after me because of a life debt. He finally managed to repay the debt by saving Rin's life."

"Right." Kagome started to think a bit. Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped causing Kagome to walk into his back.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru said ignoring Kagome's carelessness.

Kagome backed up blushing and looked around the demon's shoulders. It was yet another dead end passage ending with a magnificent statue of a phoenix.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Back in Studio 8-

ENSIGN: We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, and we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

Kagome: Is he feeling okay? Christmas and New Year was like ages ago.

Sango: Leave the mad man be, he's still stuck in the Christmas spirit.

Inuyasha: Didn't know he had one.

ENSIGN: I present to you all out there Naruku dressed up as Santa Claus.

Inu Gumi: .........

-Stage curtains are drawn up to reveal Naraku dress up as Santa Claus-

Naraku: Ku ku ku ku ku ku. This Naraku finally has the power over kid's happiness. Ku ku ku ku ku. You shall all get coal. Ku ku ku ku ku.

Sango: Now why in the world did you let Naraku become Santa?

Inuyasha: Yeah?

ENSIGN: Wait for it.

-Side door bursts open and a bunch of kids come running in-

Kids: Hey look its Santa, let's whack him up.

-Kids surround Naraku and beat the shit out of him-

Naraku: Nooooooooooo. Kids are supposed to like Santa.

Inu Gumi: ......

ENSIGN: For some reason kids now really hate Santa.

-Everyone else watches as the kids kick Santa out of the studio-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note: ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. Announcement

In regards to my story "A New Beginning, An Old Life".

This is not an update and there probably never will be another one again.

Since it has been discontinued by me, I'll gladly let anyone who is willing, continue it.

They would be welcome to continue it in their own way as I really can't seem to remember the plot anymore.

If you wish to continue it, either email me at or send me a review and I will send you a copy of all my older chapters.

Toodles

ENSIGN- Nunquam Lamiae Morde "Me Ictus"


	16. New Announcement

Just for those of you still following this story, it has been adopted by angelstar2495 and can be found at this link:

.net/s/6435714/1/A_New_Beginning_An_Old_Life


End file.
